Adultère
by PARADA
Summary: Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile: "Jazz, j'ai couché avec ta soeur. Ah oui, j'ai aussi couché avec ta mère. Mais t'inquiète, on reste meilleurs potes, hein." AH/LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Et me revoilà pour une deuxième fiction. On se retrouve en bas (;

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD<strong>

« Edward ? » Rosalie vient s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes genoux et m'embrasse dans le cou. Je pose mes bras autour de son ses hanches et les coins de mes lèvres se soulèvent, elle est vraiment adorable. Elle s'approche de mon oreille et me chuchote doucement. « Ma mère n'est pas là cette nuit. Peut-être que tu pourrais venir me rejoindre dans ma chambre et que… » Elle ne termine pas sa phrase et s'éloigne un peu pour ouvrir un bouton de ma chemise, tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Ses lèvres roses forment un sourire coquin et une lueur de malice brille dans ses yeux marron. Je gémis quand son entrejambe se presse contre ma verge tendu et la regarde amusé quand elle me lance un grand sourire, apparemment fière de l'effet qu'elle me fait. Je ris doucement et me mets plus confortablement dans le fauteuil pour éviter qu'elle ne colle son intimité contre le mien. Rose se mord la lèvre et enfouie son visage dans mon cou, respirant mon odeur.

« Arrête de m'allumer. Tu sais très bien que ça n'arrivera pas. Et puis si Jasper apprends ça, il me tue. » Elle se relève brusquement et fait une moue agacé en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Jasper n'est pas mon père, il ne décide pas de ce que je dois faire ou pas. » Je soupire et me lève pour lui caresser la joue, mais rétorque tout de même un peu frustrer..

« Ouais, et bien il essaye juste de remplir le vide que ton père a laisser. » Je ferme les yeux et me pince l'arrêt de nez puis continue en soupirant profondément. « Tu vois Rose… C'est dans ces moments là que je me rends compte que tu n'es vraiment encore qu'une gamine. » Elle me regarde blessée et je me sens mal de lui avoir dit ça, bien que ce soit la vérité. Elle n'a que seize ans, mais tout le monde aurait aisément pu croire qu'elle en avait au moins deux ou trois de plus. Je me souviens de la première fois que nous nous étions rencontrer. Elle m'avait avoué plus tard que je lui avait tout de suite tapé dans l'oeil. C'était la fois où fois j'étais venu rejoindre Jazz avant de partir à notre première vraie soirée. Jasper et moi étions revenu bourrée cette nuit là, mais sa mère n'avait pas réagit comme aurait fait la mienne. Elle nous avait juste dit que nous devions allés nous coucher et qu'on ne devait pas oser vomir parterre, un sourire sur les lèvres. Je l'attire contre moi et l'étreigne dans un câlin. Je dépose un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et retourne m'asseoir dans le fauteuil. « Fait pas la gueule Rosie, t'es plus jolie quand tu souries. » Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas me ré ne me résiste jamais. Comme je m'y attendais, elle vient s'asseoir à coté de moi, une main sur ma cuisse. Je passe un bras autour d'elle puis dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui sourire tendrement.

« Je sais que tu crois que je ne suis qu'une gamine. Mais je suis prête maintenant. Je veux vraiment qu'on fasse plus que seulement se rouler des pelles. » Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Elle me lance un regard assuré puis remonte sa main le long de ma jambe, jusqu'à la tirette de mon jean. Je commence à haleter quand elle presse délicieusement sa main contre ma queue à travers le tissue de mon pantalon. Je me sens durcir à nouveau. Elle remonte sa main vers mon ventre, sous mon t-shirt et caresse mes abdos, en descendant lentement vers la limite de mon jean, pour immédiatement remonter vers mon torse. Quand se main redescend vers ma ceinture, j'attrape sa main et la regarde, les yeux sombres de désir. Sa bouche est entre-ouverte et son regard est légèrement vitreux. Ses boucles blondes ondulent autour de son visage, ce qui lui donne un air faussement angélique. Elle respire lourdement et fronce ses sourcils, me regardant d'un air un peu perdu.

« Tu veux passer aux choses supérieurs ? » Je siffle doucement. J'enfonce sa main dans mon boxer, mais elle se retire vivement, le choc se lisant sur son visage. Je soupire et secoue ma tête de droite à gauche en riant un peu rauquement. « Tu vois, tu n'es pas prête pour aller plus loin. Autant en rester là. » Dis-je mi-satisfait, mi-déçu. Elle m'avait fait le coup plusieurs fois. M'allumer pour se dégonfler ensuite. Dans ces moments là, je me demande vraiment pourquoi je sors avec une gosse. Elle est mignonne, oui, même vraiment très mignonne, mais aussi vraiment très jeune. En plus ce n'est même pas comme si personne de mon âge n'était intéressé, parce que des filles qui me courent après, y en a des tonnes. Mais avec Rosalie, il y a comme quelque chose de bizarre. C'est sans aucun doute une des filles les plus canons que j'ai rencontré. Peut-être que ce n'était que physique et que dans quelques semaines je me lasserais, mais pour l'instant tout chez elle me fascine. Sa beauté, son allure, son élégance. La manière dont elle se comporte quand je suis dans les parages et comment son attitude change quand elle est avec Jasper. Je me rends bien compte que si Jasper apprend que je sors avec sa petite sœur chérie, notre amitié se briserait à jamais. Bien qu'il ait un an de moins que moi, je le respecte énormément. C'est le meilleur pote que j'ai jamais eu et à mon avis il pense la même chose de moi. Mais même dans notre amitié il y a des limites à ne franchir en aucun cas. Sortir avec sa petite sœur mineure en est une à ne pas franchir. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je n'insiste pas auprès de Rosalie pour avoir des relations sexuelle. Parce que même si elle n'y ressemble pas, Rose reste qu'une enfant. Elle hoche la tête comme si elle comprend, mais je sais que dans deux jours elle recommencera son petit manège. Je lui fait un sourire en coin et joue avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime, ma Rosie. » Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et Jasper entre, un sac de sport à la main. J'enlève rapidement ma main de ses cheveux avant qu'il ne le voit. Il me regarde pendant un instant, surpris de me voir là. Puis son regard ce tourne vers Rosalie, qui est assise un peu trop près de moi. Il se rapproche et regarde sa sœur d'un air amusé.

« T'avais pas rendez-vous avec ton mec toi ? » Je me retourne vers Rosalie et fronce les sourcils. Elle rougit, embarrassée.

« Déjà, j'ai jamais dit que j'avais un mec et puis c'est juste un sortie entre potes. » Jasper sourit sceptiquement et lui fait un clin d'œil.

« Et bien que ton… pote. » Dit-il en mimant des guimméts. « Ne s'approche pas trop près de toi, s'il veut garder tout ses membres intact. » Elle rit nerveusement et se lève pour aller prendre son sac et sa veste. Et, bon, j'avoue que je matte son cul sans gêne quand il se penche pour mettre ses chaussures. Quand elle se relève, je lui fait un clin d'oeil en souriant. Elle rougit comme d'habitude et je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner doucement.

« Ouais… Je lui dirais. Bon à tantôt vous deux. » Dit-elle avant de rapidement claquer la porte derrière elle. Jasper s'affaisse dans le fauteuil en face de moi et me fait un large sourire.

« T'aurait dû venir. Il y avait de ces nanas canons. J'te raconte même pas. » Il sort des bouts de papiers de sa poches et le jette sur la table basse. « Leurs numéros. Ce soir on a rendez-vous à l'Eclipse. Je sens que je vais m'en taper au moins deux là. Si t'aurais vu comment elles sont trop bonnes. » Je ris face à l'enthousiasme de mon ami. C'est vrai que ça me manque de plus pouvoir tirer mon coup quand j'en ai envie. « Si tu veux, je peux t'arranger quelque chose. Ca fait quoi, un mois que t'as plus baisé? » Constate-t-il en se moquant gentiment. Je ris nerveusement et change de sujet, ne voulant pas m'aventurer sur des terrains minés.

« T'as pas un rendez-vous demain ? » Dis-je en me rappelant son entretien avec Hopeless Records, une grande maison de disques. C'est une opportunité qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser filer et je dois bien avouer, que ça m'inquiète un peu qu'il planifie vraiment de sortir la veille d'un jour si important pour lui. Rien que cette petite demi-heure pourrait lui offrir tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé. Pourrait lui offrir la vie qu'il a toujours voulu. Les coins de ses lèvres s'affaissent, comme s'il l'avait oublié ou qu'il s'inquiète, il me regarde d'abord songeur mais son sourire espiègle réapparait si vite que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir rêvé ou pas.

« Je sais, mais c'est seulement à quinze-heures et puis j'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées. » Il se penche un peu vers moi, comme s'il a honte de ce qu'il s'apprête à dire. « Je stress grave. Si je me plante demain… » Il s'interrompt et fixe la bougie déposé sur la table basse, puis reprend plus doucement après avoir prit une grande bouffée d'air. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais de ma vie si je me plante à l'entrevue de demain. Je n'aurais plus jamais la chance de pouvoir entrer dans une aussi grande maison. Et puis je n'ai plus vraiment de plan B. » Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et tire dessus. Je regarde mon ami avec peine. Je me rends compte que ma vie est vraiment facile. Planifié depuis ma naissance par des parents tout deux aimants et dévoués. Qui plus est, eux-même assurés financièrement. Il continue en faisant une grimace. « Quand j'ai lâché les cours de JAP, je ne pensais qu'à la musique et je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais vraiment pu me planter. Mais maintenant… » Il prend une grande inspiration et continu péniblement. « On ne me redonnera plus de bourse maintenant que j'ai arrêté mes études… » En reflexe je veux lui dire que je pourrais le dépanner et que mes parents seraient plus qu'heureux de pouvoir l'aider, mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut entendre, alors je me tais, ne sachant pas quoi dire. « Si je rate ça demain, je fous ma vie en l'air. » Il me sourit, pas très convainque. « Et puis ma mère ne peut se permettre de payer toutes les activité de Rose et plus tout mes cours. Et la banque ne nous donnera pas de prêt... » Je hausse juste la tête, les trais grave. Je sais que se sera probablement son unique chance de ne pas terminer serveur ou quelque chose dans le genre.

« Toute ta vie tu attends ce moment, j'ai confiance en toi. » Dis-je sincèrement. Il me sourit reconnaissant, puis l'éclat malicieux réapparait dans ses yeux bruns.

« T'essaie juste de me distraire en faite. Allez vas-y raconte-moi maintenant pourquoi tu prives toutes ces jolies demoiselles de ton magnifique corps d'Apollon. » Dit-il en riant et j'éclate à mon tour mimant des pose aléthique de statues grecs.

« T'inquiète, je suis sûr un truc là. » Il se stoppe net et ouvre de grands yeux et me regarde avec intérêt. Je déglutis et fait une grimace alors que dans ma tête le sonnettes d'alarmes retentissent. Sujet sensible !

« Sérieux ? Tu sors avec quelqu'un ? » Je me racle la gorge pour dissimuler mon mal aise.

« Mouais… Mais elle est genre… pas prête là. » Il secoue la tête en riant.

« Et bien, faut la virer. Tu veux dire que tu sors vraiment avec une fille depuis un mois et que vous n'avait fait que les préliminaire ? » Demande-t-il incrédule. Je me masse la nuque. Ca me met mal à l'aise de parler de ce genre de chose à propos de sa sœur. Et puis surtout que Jasper lui-même ne sache pas qu'il parle comme ça de sa sœur.

« Et bien en faite… » Je ne termine pas ma phrase, mais je sais qu'il a comprit. Il me regarde comme si je suis de venue fou, la bouche largement ouverte.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? C'est qui cette gamine ? » Je rigole et il prend une cigarette dans sa poche pour l'allumer. « Waw. Tu refais ta phase ado ou quoi ? » Dit-il avant d'exploser de rire. Il inhale la fumée et me la tend. Je la prends entre mes doigts et l'imite. Il secoue la tête, comme pour essayer d'éliminer ses pensées puis me regarde.

« T'es vraiment carrément pété toi, elle doit être franchement bonne si tu te donne autant de mal. Enfin bref. J'ai acheté du bon matos pour ce soir. » Automatiquement le coin de mes lèvres se lève.

« Combien ? » M'enquis-je en soufflant la fumée vers le plafond, faisant des cercles.

« Assez pour nous tous en tout cas. Et puis je t'en donnerais pour décoincer ta meuf. » Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Si seulement il savait.

* * *

><p>Je la tire de la salle de bain et referme la porte avant de la presser entre mon corps et le mur. J'attrape violemment ses lèvres et l'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière fois. Je délaisse ses seins franchement généreux pour masser sa fesse d'une main et mettre l'autre sur sa nuque pendant qu'elle caresse mon torse dénudé de ses petites mains. Je frotte ma verge contre sa hanche et je gémis dans ses cheveux. Elle gémis dans mon cou puis mordille la peau de ma machoire.<p>

« Tu sens tellement bon. » Je grogne un remerciement et nous restons un moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me repousse un peu pour me regarder.

« Tu sors ? » Je hoche la tête et lui souris gentiment. Elle dépose un baisé sur ma clavicule.

« C'était comment le cinéma ? » M'enquis-je à mon tour. Elle rougit un peu mais me répond tout de même.

« C'était cool. » Dit-elle en détournant le regard. « T'es mouillé. » Fait-elle remarquer en s'éloignant de moi. « Je vais te laisser t'habiller et puis… N'oublie pas de me dire au revoir avant de partir. » Dit-elle en me souriant. Je donne une tape sur ses fesses quand elle sort de la salle de bain et elle glousse. Je reste quelques minutes de plus dans la salle de bain pour me donner contenance et resserrer l'essuie autour de ma taille. Je sors et manque de me cogner contre la mère de Jasper et Rosalie.

« Euh… Bonjour Bella. » Dis-je en lui souriant poliment. Elle me regarde d'abord surprise, puis me sourit à son tour.

« Bonjour Edward. » Elle se racle la gorge. « Tu sors avec Jasper si j'ai bien compris ? » Demande-t-elle gentiment. Je hoche la tête et quand je sens son regard glisser sur mon corps presque totalement nu, je souris satisfait. J'ai depuis toujours un faible énorme pour la mère de Jasper. Ne faisant pas ses trente-six ans elle est pour moi la femme parfaite. Celle que je voudrais avoir plus tard. Jolie et intelligente. En plus sa poitrine énorme et ferme – bon, oui, j'avoue que j'aime bien me rincer l'œil quand elle porte des tops moulants – est un plus non-négligeable. Et puis ce corps… Je me souviens qu'étant ados je me branlais souvent en fantasmant sur elle. C'est aussi sans honte que j'avoue que j'aimerais bien la sauter. Et puis quand on en voit comment Bella est devenue, il n'y a aucun doute que Rose deviendra aussi une femme à briser beaucoup de cœurs. Elle détourne le regard et je la vois rougir. Je souris amusé. Et bien dit donc, je n'aurais jamais cru que je lui ferais autant d'effet à maman Swan. Je me frotte le torse, qui est encore mouillé, juste parce que c'est trop bandant de la voir rougir. Elle suit mes mouvements des yeux et me parle sans détourner son regard de ma main sur mon torse.

« Tu devrais aller t'habiller… Jasper va se demander où tu restes, il t'attend en bas. » Je soupire doucement puis passe une main dans mes cheveux, contractant mes muscles. Je fait une moue quelque peu déçue quand je m'aperçois qu'elle ne me regarde même pas.

« Très bien. Au revoir, Bella. » Dis-je de ma voix la plus sensuelle. C'est vrai que c'est pas très sain, mais elle est vraiment canon et je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir la prendre. Ici, dans ce couloir vide. Je me retourne et me dirige vers la chambre de Jasper pour aller m'habiller à toute vitesse. Quand je descends, Jasper m'attends le visage ennuyé devant la télé. Il se retourne quand il m'entend et se lève rapidement, l'air soulagé.

« Bon on y va, on est déjà en retard là. » Il prend ses clefs de voiture et se dirige vers la porte quand je remarque que j'ai oublié mon portefeuille.

« Vas-y, j'arrive tout de suite. » Dis-je rapidement en grimpant les marches de l'escalier tois par trois. Je prends rapidement mon portefeuille et le glisse dans ma poche arrière puis vais toquer à la porte de Rosalie. Elle m'ouvre après quelque secondes et je l'embrasse vite fait.

« Je te vois tantôt, ma belle. » Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle m'embrasse dans le cou et me répond en chuchotant.

« Je crois pas que je vais vous attendre. J'ai sommeille. » Je lui souris tendrement et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

« Dors bien, bébéj. » Dis-je avant de me retourner et de rejoindre Jasper dans voiture. Il a mit la musique à fond et me regarde légèrement agacé.

« J'allais partir sans toi là… Tu devais le fabriquer dans portefeuille ou quoi ? » Il démarre la voiture.

« C'est bon, je suis là maintenant, n'est-ce pas. » Je ris et il ne dit plus rien. Après quelques minutes il se retourne vers moi.

« Bon, je te préviens tout de suite. Moi j'ai flashé sur Kate et Lauren, donc celle-là tu les touches pas. » Je ris de nouveau.

« T'inquiète, je crois pas que je vais les toucher, tes filles. » Il rit et ça détend tout de suite l'atmosphère.

« Crois-moi, c'est pas ce que tu vas dire en les voyons. Ce sont des putains de top-modèles. Elles sont venues à Seattle pour un défilé. » C'est vrai que je me suis jamais fait des top-modèles.

« Vas-y, arrête là. Tu peux toutes les avoir. » Ris-je. « Pourquoi tu veux absolument que je baise aujourd'hui ? » Il hausse les épaules se gare près de l'entrée. Nous sortons et il se tourne vers moi.

« Je sais pas, je trouve ça juste bizarre que tu change autant pour une fille. Et puis déjà, tu m'as rien dit. » Il a l'air vexé.

« C'est bon, déjà, si je t'ai rien dit, c'est juste parce que justement pour moi c'est pas sérieux jusqu'à ce qu'on fasse quelque chose. » Il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais à ce même moment une fille pousse un cri strident et vient se pendre au cou de mon ami.

« Jasper ! On croyait que tu n'allais plus venir ! » Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue et l'étreigne, pressant la tête de Jasper contre ses seins.. Jasper me fait un grand sourire satisfait. Il l'attire plus près et sa main descend jusqu'à ses fesses.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais raté ça ? » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Elle se met à glousser bêtement et le tire à l'intérieur. Je les suis, un sourire amusé collé au visage. Je cligne des yeux pendant un instant, m'adaptant au pénombre du club. Nous nous dirigeons vers une table au fond de la salle, dans le carré privé. Jasper n'avait pas menti, les filles étaient vraiment canon. C'est à peine si je prends place que Jasper est déjà entrain d'avaler la langue d'une des filles. Je sens leurs regards presque affamés se poser sur moi. Une fille blonde aux yeux bleus s'approche de moi. Waw, y a vraiment pas plus cliché dans le genre. A se demander s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de vrai chez elle.

« Salut, moi c'est Tanya. » Elle me fait sourire se voulant certainement sexy. « C'est quoi ton p'tit nom à toi ? » Elle me fait un clin d'œil et je me retiens d'éclater de rire. C'est vraiment d'un ridicule tout ça.

« Edward. » Je détourne mon regard vers la scène où une jeune fille est entrain de chantée une chanson d'All Time Low, une guitare à la main. Elle se rapproche de moi et caresse ma nuque de ses longs ongles, qui au passage sont aussi faux que ses seins. Je me mets à frissonner de dégout, mais elle met mon agitation soudaine sur le compte de ses caresses et se rapproche encore plus, s'asseyant à moitié sur mes genoux. Je ris doucement, amusé de son manque de tact. « Quel joli prénom. C'est tellement… Design. » Je la regarde avec de grands yeux. Design ? Elle m'a vraiment sorti cette connerie ? Cette fois je ris plus fort et me lève, serrant mon ventre, plié de rire.

« C'est vraiment... très gentil. » Dis-je amusé.

« Je vais chercher une boisson. » Je me retourne vers le reste du groupe. « Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? » Une fille rousse se lève et s'adresse à moi.

« Je vais t'aider. » Je hausse les épaules et elle me suit jusqu'au bar.

« Et bien, on dirait que Tanya à jeter son dévolu sur toi. » Je ris et secoue la tête.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas intéressé pour tout te dire. » Elle rit à son tour.

« Pourtant, elle est plutôt jolie. » Je fais une grimace de dégout.

« C'est pas trop mon genre. Je trouve ça ridicule qu'une fille puisse passer sous le scalpel juste pour que les hommes soit intéressé. C'est tellement idiot. » Elle acquise et s'appuie contre le bar.

« Enfin un homme qui pense comme ça. Il y a tellement de machos. Au début on m'a dit que je devais absolument refaire mon nez si je voulais faire carrière. Je ne suis pas vraiment mécontente de ne pas l'avoir faire. » Le barman s'approche de nous et la jeune femme se penche pour passer la commande puis se retourne de nouveau vers moi.

« Je m'appelle Victoria en passant. T'es l'ami de Jasper, j'imagine. » Je lui souris gentiment.

« Ouais, Edward. » Nous prenons les verres et nous dirigeons vers la table. Je remarque que Jasper a quitté la table. Nous déposant les verres sur la table et elle vient s'assoir à coté de moi, puis secoue ses cheveux.

« Et bien, Edward. Je crois que je t'aime bien. » Je ris à ses paroles.

« Je suis très flatté, merci. » Elle prend sa boisson et sirote un peu. Je remarque que d'autres filles nous regardent en gloussant. Victoria se penche vers moi et me chuchote à l'oreille.

« Je crois que Tanya aime pas trop qu'on parle. » Je relève discrètement la tête et vois à mon tour que Tanya lui lance un regard mauvais. Je ris à gorge déployée et passe mon bras autour des épaules de Victoria. Elle rit à son tour et se prête au jeu en me caressant le torse. « Elle est folle de jalousie. » Dit-elle en riant. Je me penche vers son oreille et lui chuchote à mon tour.

« Tu sais quoi ? » Je dépose un baiser dans son cou. « On s'en tape. » Elle rit doucement et se tourne vers moi pour attraper mes lèvres en souriant.

* * *

><p>« Chut, chut. » Dis-je doucement en mettant un doigt devant ma bouche pour leur intimer le silence. Ils s'avancent en rigolent, collés l'un contre l'autre. Nous allons vers la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds.<p>

« Edward, viens par ici chou. » Dit Victoria en m'agrippant au cou. Elle se colle à moi et m'embrasse avec assistance. Je ris et réponds à son baiser. Je masse ses fesses et elle gémit contre ma bouche. Je me détache d'elle et sors des œufs du frigo.

« Je trop faim. » Dis-je en sortant un bol de l'armoire. Alors que Jazz et sa fille se baisent à moitié sur la table de cuisine, Victoria vient se mettre derrière moi et passe sa main sur mon entrejambe. Je gémis quand elle triture mon début d'érection. Elle mordille la peau de mon cou et lorsque sa main passe à l'intérieur de mon pantalon le bol que je tenais entre mes doigts se fracasse sur le sol. Jasper se relève et nous regarde avec de grands yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, vous allez réveiller toute la maison. » Victoria se met à genoux pour ramasser le débrits et rien que cette vision me rend encore plus dur.

« C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? » Nous retournons tous d'un même mouvement vers la porte où se tient Bella en peignoir. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et nous regarde un sourcil levé. Jasper et moi échangeons un regard. Là, on est mal.

« Maman, je suis désolé, on ne voulait pas te réveiller. » dit Jasper un peu confus. Elle ne relève pas et regard les filles qui se tiennent un peu mal à l'aise.

« Mesdemoiselles ? » Dit-elle en les toisant le regard sceptique.

« Bonjour madame. Je m'appelle Lauren. Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé. » Dit la dénommé Lauren en tendant sa main vers Bella. Cette dernière regarde la main comme si elle était contaminé. Elle ne dit toujours rien et nous restons là pendant un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Puis Victoria se frotte le bras et brise le silence.

« Bon, il est déjà tard. Je crois qu'on va y aller, hein. » Elle prend son amie par la main. « Je suis désolée pour le dérangement madame. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella, je… » Elle me coupe la parole et foudroie Jasper du regard.

« La prochaine fois tu peux prendre tes affaires et partir. » Dit-elle doucement puis se retourne et s'éloigne. Trop sexy. Jasper est devenu un peu pâle. Je m'approche de lui et lui fais une bourrade, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« C'est bon, elle t'a pas encore jeter dehors. » Il hausse la tête et souris pas convainque.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Edward n'est pas si con qu'il en a l'air.<p>

Laissez-moi vos impression,** review** ! (;

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre,

Bis.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews. C'est toujours un plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre (:

Alors le voilà enfin, le deuxième chapitre tant attendu. Et puis désolé pour les fautes d'ortho. J'écris surtout en néerlandais alors tout ça c'est déjà loin (;

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE II<strong>

**POV EDWARD**

Je me réveille avec un mal de crâne. Je gémis et me retourne, me cognant contre un corps chaud. Des longs doigts fins viennent caresser ma joue. J'ouvre un œil et voit Rosalie me regarder un sourire collé au visage, ses grands yeux bruns rivés sur moi.

« Bien dormi ? » Je me retourne sur le dos en gémissant et m'étire, soulageant mes muscles engourdis.

« Si tu avais été avec moi ça aurait été parfait. » Dis-je charmeur en déposant un baiser sur son front. Je relève et m'assieds sur le matelas. « Où-est Jasper ? » Elle hausse les épaules puis se blottit contre moi.

« Il prend sa douche. » Elle se tait puis reprend en hésitant. « T'as beaucoup bu ? » Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Je frotte son dos puis me lève et cherche mon pantalon. En l'enfilant je la regarde du coin de l'œil. Elle s'appuie sur ses coudes, reposant sa tête entre ses mains, puis se mord la lèvre inférieure en me regardant, comme si elle hésite à me dire quelque chose. Je prends mon portable sur le bureau et regarde si j'ai reçu des messages. Huit nouveau message, trois de maman, un de Victoria, un de mon frère et trois de ma sœur. Je fronce les sourcils et ouvre un message de ma mère_. Appelle-moi mon chéri, c'est important, c'est papa._ Merde… Rien qu'avec son message je commence à m'imaginer le pire. Le faite qu'Esmée n'ai pas été clair dans son message m'angoisse encore plus. Mon cœur commence à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine. J'appui nerveusement sur le bouton vert les mains tremblantes et attends que ma mère décroche. Moins de deux tonalités plus tard la voix familière et chaude de ma mère atteint mes oreilles.

« Edward ? » Sa voix est rauque. Comme si elle avait pleuré pendant des heures.

« Maman ? Je viens de lire ton message, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Je l'entends retenir un sanglot et quand elle me répond, sa voix tremble.

« Il a fait une chute. » Elle se tait pendant un instant, puis ajoute. « Du haut de l'escalier de la cave... » J'écarquille mes yeux, estomaqué.

« Mais… Mais, il… » Ma voix s'éteint. C'est pas possible. Je l'avait vu la veille. « Hier soir il allait bien. » Dis-je comme si ça justifiait tout. Comme si seulement cette phrase prouve que ce qu'elle dit est faux. Je souffle lamentablement. Mon père aurait pu mourir… « C'est pas possible. » Je l'entends renifler dans le téléphone.

« Je sais, mon chéri… » Elle s'interrompt promptement lorsque sa voix se brise. Je hoche la tête comme si elle pouvait le voir.

« Que c'est t'il passé ? Je veux dire… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? » Elle est silencieuse pendant un instant, mais je sais qu'à ce moment précis, elle triture ses cheveux.

« Il rentrait du bois. » Elle parle doucement, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire ne me briserais pas le cœur si elle le disait en chuchotant. Mais c'est faux. Parce que maintenant je sais que c'est de ma faute. Il me le demandait depuis une semaine. Et je repoussais à chaque fois en rigolant et en le distrayant. Carlisle devenait de plus en plus insistant à ce sujet et je trouvais ça tellement stupide qu'il fasse toute une histoire pour quelque morceaux de bois que ils n'utiliseraient de toute façon que dans quelques mois. Mon père avait failli mourir, et ce à cause de moi. Parce que j'avais été trop con et paresseux pour aller faire la réserve de bois pour l'hiver. Merde, quel connard je suis !

« J'arrive. » Dis-je le cœur serré avant de raccrocher. Rose se lève et se rapproche de moi pour attraper ma main. Sans rien dire elle colle sa tête contre mon torse. Je regarde dans le vide, encore sous le choc. Nous restons juste comme ça, n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour communiquer. Juste le fait qu'elle se là me réconforte. Un peu…

« Je vais venir avec toi. » Dit-elle doucement. Je secoue la tête, sachant pertinemment que Jasper se douterait de quelque chose. Elle me regarde sans comprendre, mais au moment où j'ouvre la bouche, Jasper entre dans la chambre, une serviette dans la main. Il regarde Rosalie, qui est toujours dans mes bras, d'un air étonné, puis fronce les sourcils. Je m'éloigne d'elle pour me tourner vers mon ami.

« Mon père est tombé d'un escalier… » Dis-je et j'entends moi-même la peine dans ma voix. « Il est à l'hôpital. » Il fait une grimace d'horreur puis me regarde avec inquiétude.

« Je suis désolé, mec. » Dit-il sincèrement. « Est-ce qu'il va… » Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Je sais qu'il a beaucoup d'affection pour mon père. Il est la seul image paternelle que Jasper ait eue pendant son enfance. Je hausse les épaules et c'est à ce moment précis que je me rends compte qu'il y ait une chance que mon père meurt. Je n'ai aucune idée de son état. Ma gorge se serre et je sens mes mains devenir moites. Je prends ma chemise qui jonche le sol et descend les marches deux à deux sans un mot ou un regard de plus. L'odeur de pancakes et de chantilly atteignent mes narines. Lorsque j'entre dans la cuisine, Bella me regarde avec de grands yeux, une tasse de café à la main. Je cherche vivement mes clefs de voiture, les mains tremblantes. Jasper descend à son tour, suivit de près par Rosalie.

« Tu ne peux pas y aller dans cet état, Edward, je vais t'emmener. » Dit Jasper avec inquiétude. Je lui réponds, la mâchoire serrée.

« T'as un entretien, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas le rater. » Il soupire mais me regarde résigné.

« Si tu y vas comme ça, tu vas faire un accident, t'es pas en état de conduire. » Bella intervient brusquement.

« Que ce passe t'il ? » Demande-t-elle anxieuse, mais je ne prends pas la peine de répondre, continuant de chercher mes clefs. Je lâche un juron quand je bouscule une pile de magazines. Je crois entendre Rosalie répondre, mais je ne suis pas certain. Trouvant enfin l'objet tant recherché je me relève et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, mais Bella me rattrape par le coude.

« Jasper a raison, tu ne peux pas y aller seul. » Dit-elle, puis son visage se prend une moue concentré. « Où sont Alice et Emmet ? Ne savent-t-ils pas venir te chercher ici. » Je secoue la tête, réfléchissant à mon tour.

« Ils sont parti en Floride hier soir pour le mariage de ma cousine. Nous devions les… » Je m'arrête et déglutit difficilement avant de continuer. « Nous devions les rejoindre aujourd'hui. » Elle hoche juste la tête en signe positive puis se lève et prend mes clefs dans ses mains.

« Je vais t'emmener. » Dit-elle avec le même air décidé que Jasper a tout le temps. Je soupire, mais me dirige tout de même vers le garage, après un dernier regard vers Rosalie et Jasper. Je m'installe dans ma voiture, du coté passager pour la première fois, quand je reçois un texto de Jasper. _Jte rejoins après mon entretien. Bonne chance_ Je souris et je suis reconnaissant d'avoir un aussi bon ami. Bella démarre le moteur, puis me demande où est-ce qu'il est.

« Port Angeles. » Dis-je la gorge nouée. Elle me regarde avec compassion et dépose sa main sur mon genou puis me chuchote.

« Je suis certain que tout va bien se passer. Ton père est un battant. » Je n'arrive pas à assimiler ses paroles, tant la chaleur émanant de sa main me chamboule. Je mets ma main sur la sienne, caressant sa peau si douce. La chaleur et l'odeur de son épiderme s'imprimant dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à sa main sous la mienne.

« Je te remercie Bella. Vraiment… » Dis-je en hochant la tête, comme pour accentuer mes dires. Elle rougit, mais caresse mon genou à travers le tissue de mon jeans et ne se retire que quand elle doit changer de vitesse. Le reste du trajet se fait en silence et je jette parfois un regard furtif vers elle, les reflets roux dans ses cheveux, sa bouche en moue concentrée, ses yeux plissés vers la route, sa mine renfrogné quand un automobiliste la dépasse un peu trop rapidement. Plus vite que je ne le voudrais nous arrivons à l'hôpital et je me sens immédiatement mal d'avoir pensé ça. Je sors de la voiture et elle va garer mon véhicule sur le parking. Pendant ce temps je me dirige vers la réception.

« Chambre 733, 8eme étage. » Me renseigne-t-elle d'un ton ennuyé. Je n'en prends pas compte et monte avec l'ascenseur. Les secondes me semble des heures et lorsque les portes s'ouvrent enfin je marche d'un pas pressent vers la chambre. En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre je découvre ma mère assis à son chevet, la main de mon père da la sienne. Son bras gauche est plâtré et appart un oeil au beurre noir, on ne remarque presque rien de son accident. Je me sens immédiatement un peu soulagé. Ils discutent à voix basse et j'entre silencieusement et mets ma main sur l'épaule d'Esmée. Elle sursaute et se retourne vers moi, une main sur son cœur. Je souris à mon père et contourne le lit pour aller m'assoir à l'autre coté du lit.

« Alors papa ? Comment tu vas ? » Il me sourit et je me sens instantanément mieux de voir qu'il va environs bien.

« Comme je l'avait déjà dit à ta mère, ce n'était pas la peine de m'emmener jusqu'ici. Je vais très bien. » Dit-il en souriant de son habituel sourire calme. Ma mère secoue la tête, mais ne le contredit pas, certainement pour ne pas le contrarier.

« Quand est-ce que tu sors ? » M'enquis-je anxieux. Il regarde Esmée avec hésitation. « Maman ? » J'insiste. C'est mon père qui me répond.

« Ils ont encore une série d'examens à passer, mais il faut attendre les résultats avant de pouvoir partir. » Il me fait son sourire apaisant, mais je crains toujours le pire.

« Ils ont déjà détecté quelque chose d'anormale ? » Ma mère se penche sur le lit et me fait un sourire.

« Bien sûr que non, mon chéri. Tout se passe bien pour l'instant, ne t'inquiète pas. » Je hoche la tête et un peu plus assuré je m'assieds plus confortablement. « Edward, pourrais-tu me chercher un café s'il te plaît ? » Je hoche la tête et ressort dans la chambre d'un pas lent. Je vois Bella adossé contre le mur à coté de la chambre.

« Je vais chercher du café. Tu en veux ? » M'enquis-je gentiment. Elle hoche la tête et me suis vers l'ascenseur. J'appuie sur le bouton et me retourne vers elle. « Je te remercies vraiment. Je veux dire… Pour ce que tu as fait. » Elle hausse les épaules et me sourit chaleureusement. Ses yeux chocolat reflète sa sympathie.

« C'est normal après tout. Comment va ton père ? » Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et met son poids sur sa jambe droite en haussant les sourcils.

« Bien je crois, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'ils me disent tout. » Dis-je en grimaçant. C'est vrai après tout, ils faisaient comme si j'étais un gamin incapable d'assumer la vérité. Je baisse la tête découragé. Elle me regarde avec compassion et passe ses petits bras autour de ma taille en soupirant. Je réponds à son étreinte en soufflant et elle caresse mon dos. Je perds mon nez dans ses cheveux et renifle son odeur envoutante si familière. Tellement bon. De la fraise. Je ferme les yeux et elle dépose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Ses mains remonte jusqu'à ma nuque, puis redescendent caresser mon dos. Je gémis et la rapproche plus près de moi, ma main glissant vers ses fesses, les cajolant délicieusement. Quand elle ne me repousse pas, mon cœur s'emballe, battant fort contre ma cage thoracique. Elle ricane et je sais que c'est parce que mon coeur bat plus rapidement, alors je ris avec elle.

Je baisse la tête pour pouvoir la voir et attrape son menton entre mes doigts dans le but de relever son visage vers le mien. Rapprochant mes lèvres des siennes, scrutant ses moindres mouvements pour voir si elle se reculerait. Voyant qu'elle ne bouge pas, je me rapproche encore et elle ferme ses yeux. Je l'imite et enfin je sens ses douces lèvres contre les miennes. Son gout de fruits rouges me percute comme un rocher. Je penche un peu la tête et elle me rapproche d'elle en tirant sur mes cheveux pour approfondir le baiser. Le baiser doux du début se transforme en baiser ardent quand elle me presse contre le rempart de l'ascenseur. Se frottant contre mon début d'érection. Je gémis dans sa bouche et empoigne ses fesses pour inverser les rôles. Elle noue ses jambes autour de ma taille et je mordille la peau de son cou. Elle gémit et je grogne tellement je trouve ce son excitant.

« Edward… » Gémit-elle dans mon cou en saisissant ma crinière dans sa petite main. Je grogne et appuie furtivement sur le bouton stop de l'ascenseur. Elle passe sa main sous ma chemise et caresse mes abdos avec ses ongles. Je tremble tellement ses caresses me font de l'effet. Elle remonte pour toucher mon torse tout en suçotant mon cou.

« Oh, Bella… » Gémis-je contre sa peau. Je passe mes mains sous son débardeur et caresse ses seins en travers de son soutien. Elle redescend vers mon jean et ouvre le bouton de mon jean, passant sa main directement ans mon boxers. Je grogne plus fort quand elle prend ma queue dans sa main et commence un lent va et vient. Je suis déjà dur pour elle et chaque caresse qu'elle m'inflige me rapproche de plus en plus de la jouissance.

« Je… Arrête, Bella. Je peux plus attendre. » Dis-je en grimaçant, essayant de me retenir. Elle ne répond pas mais gémit dans mon cou, étalant la goute de liquide pré séminale sur mon gland. Je grogne férocement et remonte sa jupe pour repousser son string. Juste assez pour glisser ma queue en elle. Elle gémit quand je butte contre sa paroi. Quand elle me chuchote à l'oreille d'accélérer, j'obéis, plus qu'heureux. Je donne de coups de butoir bestiaux en elle. Ma queue coulissant dans son antre. Elle tire de plus en plus fort sur ma tignasse et lacère mon dos de coups de griffes. J'étouffe ses gémissements devenant plus fort avec des baisers. Une main la soutenant par les fesses, la pressant contre le mur, l'autre triturant son sein gauche, son mamelon durcit de plaisir. Quand je suis proche je taquine son bouton de plaisir de mon pouce et elle mord à pleine de dents dans mon épaule, mais c'est à peine si je sens la douleur, tellement c'est bon. Après quelques coups supplémentaires en elle, ses parois se resserrent autour de ma verge, créant ma propre perte. Je grogne férocement dans ses cheveux lorsque je me déverse en elle. Nos corps en sueur, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Rentrant parfaitement, nos corps comme spécialement moulé pour être ainsi, imbriquer. Nous haletons, épuisé de notre effort et je garde mon visage dans son cou, tendit qu'elle repose sa tête contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Nous nous taisons, de peur de briser ce si beau moment.

« Edward… » Chuchote-t-elle sensuellement à mon oreille. Je me sens de nouveau durcir en elle, mais je me retire, sachant que mes parents m'attendent quelques étages plus hauts. Elle mordille mon lobe d'oreille et je dois faire preuve de tout mon self-control en la déposant doucement à terre, non sans grogner de frustration. Je r'appuie sur le bouton stop et l'ascenseur se remet en route en protestant. Nous dépoussièrent nos vêtements et les remettons en place, avant de sortir de l'appareil, comme si de rien était.

Nous marchons vers la cafétéria son un mot, nous contentant marcher l'un à coté de l'autre. Je commande trois café et en même temps quelques beignes. Elle joue un peu nerveusement avec ses cheveux en se mordillant la lèvre inferieur. Ce n'est que quand je donne la monnaie à la caissière que je me rends compte de la bêtise que je viens de commettre. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je passe une main dans mes cheveux en soufflant. Je prends le sachet et me retourne sans un regard pour Bella. Je commence à me sentir vraiment coupable. Si Rosalie l'apprend… Ou pire, Jasper ! J'ai envie de juste me cogner la tête contre le mur. Je suis vraiment tellement stupide. Putain, on dirait un ado, incapable de retenir ses pulsions. Je gémis, conscient de ma propre stupidité.

Lorsque j'appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur un peu trop fort à plusieurs reprises, Bella attrape mon poignet et me tourne vers elle.

« Arrête. » Elle me relâche en se mordant la lèvre et se met à ronger ses ongles. « Calme-toi s'il te plaît. Ca ne sert rien de paniquer… » Elle fait une moue que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver adorable. Elle ressemble à Rosalie quand elle fait ça. Merde ! Elle continue en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine que j'ai sucé à peine un quart d'heure plus tôt.

« Si Jasper ne l'apprend pas, il n'y a aucune raison à ce que… » Elle s'interrompt quand son portable dans son sac. Elle le récupère rapidement lorsqu'elle lit le nom s'affichant sur l'écran, elle décroche en soupirant. Sa voix tremble tout de fois nerveusement quand elle répond.

« Oui Rosie ? » Dit-elle tendrement. J'ouvre de grands yeux et me frappe le front. L'envie de me jeter par la fenêtre devenait de plus en plus grande. J'ai bien merdé sur ce coup là. Je regarde Belle parler doucement dans son portable, une fois entré dans l'ascenseur. Elle ne raccroche que lorsque nous sommes devant la porte de la chambre de mon père. Elle entre et embrasse ma mère, puis se retourne vers mon père.

« Tu nous a fait une de ces peurs, Carlisle ! » Dit-elle sur un ton de reproche rieur. Mon père rie doucement, puis répond sur le même ton.

« Je promet que ça ne se reproduira plus. » Je m'appuie contre la porte. Putain, je viens de baiser l'amie de mes parents.

* * *

><p>Alooooors ? Pas trop déçus ? Vite à vos claviers et racontez-moi ce que vous avez trouvé de ce deuxième chapitre dans une petite <strong>review<strong> (;

A Bientôt,

Bis'


	3. Chapter 3

Héhéhé ! Et oui, me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Encore désolé pour le retard, j'espère que vous allez aimer !

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE III<p>

POV EDWARD

J'enfouie mon nez dans le creux de son cou. Elle sent bon. De la fraise. La même odeur que Bella. Rien qu'à y repenser je sens ma queue se tendre. Je ferme les yeux et sans que je le veuille les images de la semaine dernière me reviennent. Bella pressé entre mon corps et la paroi d'ascenseur. Les gros seins de Bella dans mes mains. Ma verge buttant dans son antre chaude et serré. Sa tête renversée vers l'arrière, la bouche entrouverte. Mes doigts laissant de marques sur sa peau. Je grogne et quand Rose caresse les cheveux de ma nuque je me sens vraiment un salaud. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me rends compte que je me suis conduis comme un con. Putain, le pire c'est que la seule chose à la quel j'arrive à penser c'est de recommencer. Rosalie souffle dans mon cou en riant doucement, ce qui me ramène à la réalité. Elle mordille mon oreille et donne un coup de langue taquine sur ma mâchoire. Elle me sourit puis glousse quand je lui fais un clin d'œil.

Je me couche et pose ma tête sur ses genoux. Rose caresse mes cheveux lentement tout en me regardant intensément.

« Tu es tellement beau. » Souffle-t-elle en suivant les contours des traits de mon visage du doigt. Je lui souris sans rien dire. Elle se penche et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres puis chuchote à mon oreille.

« Je t'aime tellement. » Aïe. Je reste sourire et lève mon bras pour caresser sa joue tendrement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Elle trace une ligne invisible de mon oreille, le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à mon menton, puis monte vers ma bouche, caressant de son autre main ma barbe de trois jours. Quand elle se penche de nouveau pour déposer un baiser sur mon front je ferme les yeux en soupirant. Pourquoi elle doit absolument me faire remarquer à quel point je suis un bâtard ?

Je me relève pour prendre le verre de whisky qui traine sur la table et remarque vaguement que Rose me regarde perplexe. Je prends une gorgée, le liquide brun me brûle la gorge et je ferme les yeux en soupirant d'aise. Rose se lève et me regarde, debout devant moi puis se rassied en soupirant. Elle prend ma main entre les siennes.

« Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est dur pour toi ces derniers temps et je voudrais vraiment t'aider à te sentir mieux. » Me dit-elle doucement. Le regard sincère dans ses yeux me fait mal. Je détourne mon regard, honteux. Je sais qu'elle croit que je me conduis différemment à cause de mon père. Si seulement c'était le cas… Je retire doucement ma main et la passe dans mes cheveux nerveusement. Je laisse tomber ma tête dans mon cou en gémissent.

« T'inquiète Rosalie, tu fais déjà beaucoup. Merci. » Dis-je tout de même en couinant. Elle se mord la lèvre et ce signe me rappelle tellement Bella que je termine mon verre d'un trait. Je voudrais être saoul pour éviter de penser. Elle fronce les sourcils et essaie de tirer le verre de mes mains quand je me penche pour me resservir.

« Je crois que t'as assez bu, mon chéri. Tu… » Je la coupe en grognant et remarque moi-même que ma voix est peu sympathique.

« Je viens de commencer. Serre-moi s'il te plaît. » Elle me regarde en se mordant la lèvre. Elle est visiblement entrain de douter. Après un regard instant de ma part elle prend tout de même mon verre en main et je regarde la boisson couler dans mon verre. « Et puis t'as pas cours d'abord ? » M'enquis-je un peu brutalement. Elle me regard peinée, mais réponds tout de même d'une voix ferme.

« J'ai plus important à faire pour l'instant. » Je serre ma mâchoire. Comme si j'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça. Je secoue ma tête.

« Va à l'école Rosalie, ça va encore me retomber dessus. J'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter. » Dis-je les sourcils froncé. Ses yeux s'écarquillent face à ma méchanceté.

« Mais… » Je l'interromps une fois de plus.

« Merde, Rose, casse-toi là, s'il te plaît. » Dis-je en pinçant l'arête de mon nez. Elle me lance un regard mauvais et se lève d'un bond.

« Putain, Edward, arrête de me prendre pour une gamine d'accord. J'te jure que j'en ai marre que tu te conduises comme ça avec moi. J'essaie juste de t'aider et toi tu fais comme si… comme si… » Elle ouvre et referme plusieurs fois la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi dire. « Merde ! Tu fais comme si j'étais une putain d'enfant qui ne comprend rien. Quoi ? C'est parce que t'es plus âgé ? C'est ça ? J'en ai sérieux marre de toi. Débrouille-toi, connard. » Son visage est rouge de colère et elle sort sans un mot de plus mon salon. Quelques secondes plus tard j'entends ma porte claquer. Je souffle et me couche dans le canapé.

Je bloque toute les pensées auto-insultantes et essaie de me vider l'esprit, ne pensant pas aux paroles que Rosalie vient de sortir. Je ferme les yeux et relaxe mes muscles, posant mon verre par terre. Je passe une main sur mon visage et souffle. J'ai bien foiré ce coup là.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je ne m'étais pourtant jamais autant laissé aller. Merde, j'ai baisé la mère de mon meilleur pote. Et c'était tellement bon. De loin la meilleure partie de baise de ma vie entière. Je sens encore ses doigts sur mes épaules, ses lèvres contre mon cou, son haleine brulante contre ma joue à me murmurer des trucs cochons.

On ne s'était plus reparler depuis. Elle était rentrée avec Jasper et depuis une semaine il squattait chez moi, donc je n'étais pas non-plus aller chez lui pour croiser Bella par hasard. Même si l'envie ne manquait vraiment pas.

Si je le pouvais je recommencerais immédiatement. Là, tout de suite. Je passe une main sur la bosse déformant mon pantalon qui maintenant est devenue douloureuse. Je pourrais appeler Bella… De toute façon Rose est maintenant en cours et Jasper est au fitness. Elle doit être chez elle, en train de travailler sur son ordi ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je gémis et masse ma verge tendu. Je me sens encore pus mal envers Rosalie. Elle vient de me plaquer à moitié et la seule chose que j'arrive à faire c'est de penser à comment j'ai baisé sa mère. J'envisage vraiment de l'appeler pour m'excuser de mon comportement quand la sonnette de mon appartement retentit. Je souffle en pensant que c'est certainement Rosalie qui est revenue pour m'insulter encore plus. Je me lève et réajuste mes vêtements, tentant de camoufler la bosse dans mon pantalon puis vais ouvrir la porte. Je fronce mes sourcils en voyant la fille rousse devant ma porte. Elle me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un. Je sais que je l'ai déjà vu.

« Salut. » Dit-elle en agitant sa main. Elle me fait un petit sourire. Victoria. Je me souviens maintenant, la fille du bar. Je cligne des yeux, étonné.

« Euh, salut… » Je reste là pendant un instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Quand elle triture nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux je reprends mes esprits et l'invite à entrer. Elle me remercie en souriant et va s'assoir sur mon canapé. Je la suis, légèrement perplexe. Ne pouvant m'empêcher de remarquer que la démarche de Bella est définitivement plus féminine et sexy. Elle prend une gorgée de mon verre et je m'installe en face d'elle en la regardant curieusement.

« Je croyais que t'étais déjà parti à New York. » Dis-je un peu perdu. Elle rit doucement et je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu dire qui soit si drôle.

« Je suis revenue. Et puis… » Elle se lève et se rapproche de moi, enlevant sa veste, un sourire coquin collé aux lèvres. « On avait pas encore fini ce qu'on avait commencé… » Elle vient s'assoir à califourchon sur mes genoux et j'attrape ses hanches en souriant de toute mes dents. Si je m'étais attendu à ça… Elle se penche et m'embrasse avec fureur. Je me retire du baiser essoufflé et murmure doucement.

« Attends, j'ai une copine… » Elle rit doucement et après avoir déposé un baiser dans mon cou elle chuchote à son tour.

« Moi aussi. » Ma bouche s'ouvre et je la regarde abasourdie. Cela, je l'avais pas vu venir. Putain de merde, je sens ma queue se tendre de nouveau en entendant ces paroles.

« Putain, t'es trop chaude. » Dis-je en riant à moitié quand elle enlève son débardeur bleu, laissant apparaitre sa lingerie en dentelle. Je l'embrasse et caresse son dos. Elle gémit que je passe mon doigt sur la naissance de son sein. D'une main je défais rapidement l'attache de son soutien puis de l'autre pince son téton avec empressement. « Je vais pas être doux. » Je la préviens la voix rauque de désir.

Elle me répond sur le même ton.

« Mais personne ne te l'a demandé bébé. » Elle déboutonne rapidement ma chemise et passe ses main sur mes pectoraux, puis mes abdos, se dirigeant doucement vers la fine ligne de poiles terminant dans mon pantalon. Elle le déboutonne d'un même mouvement rapide et je grogne quand sa main disparait dans mon boxer.

« C'est sexy quand tu grogne. » Glousse-t-elle les joues rouges. Je ne réponds pas, me concentrant sur sa main qui coulisse sur mon sexe rengorgé de sang. Je la regarde dans les yeux presque en suppliant pour plus. Elle rit coquinement puis se lève pour enlever son pantalon, restant dans son string en dentelle rouge. Je la regarde la bouche ouverte quand elle s'accroupit entre mes jambes. Un long sifflement s'échappe de mes lèvres quand elle happe ma queue entre ses lèvres.

« Oh putain. » Elle retire sa tête pour le lécher sur toute sa longueur, enroule sa petite langue autour de mon gland, le suçotant avec application. Elle taquine mes testicules de ses doigts et je n'attends pas longtemps avant de lui demander de la prendre dans sa bouche.

Elle obéit un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je prends sa tête entre mes mains, lui imposant un ritme rapide. Je gémis quand ses dents raclent la peau de ma verge. C'est tellement bon. Sa bouche délaisse ma queue pour aller jouer avec mes couilles, branlant mon sexe en même temps. Il ne suffit que de quelques coups de langue avant que je ne me déverse en longs jets, la moitié atterrissant dans ses cheveux. Elle se relève et je la couche sur le canapé. Je viens me coucher sur elle sans pour autant l'écraser de tout mon poids. Je prends son sein en bouche, le tétant avec force. Léchant la peau de son ventre je descends. Je caresse la tache de mouille sur son string avant de l'arracher, laissant des traces rouges sur ses hanches. Je prends ses fesses dans mes mains et embrasse ses grandes lèvres. Sortant doucement ma langue, j'effleure son centre bouillant, puis sans qu'elle s'y attende j'enfonce un doigt dans sa petite chatte. Elle pousse un long crie de plaisir et fourrage ses doigts dans ma chevelure. Je lèche cette fois plus sérieusement ses petites lèvres, avalant goulument toute la cyprine. Je rajoute deux doigts et pompe plus rapidement. Elle crie mon nom et quand je sens ses parois se resserrer je me retire un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je lèche mes lèvres avec délice puis vais chercher un préservatif. Quand je reviens je la retrouve, trois doigts dans son vagin. Je grogne, fort, tellement cette vu est jouissif. J'enfile rapidement le bout de latex puis vais m'allonger sur elle. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de mes hanches, écartant largement ses jambes. Je conduis ma queue vers son entrée, poussant brutalement en elle. Elle sort une plainte qu'on doit certainement entendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Elle s'agrippe à mes épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans mon épiderme. Elle se cambre en pointant ses seins vers mon visage, que je m'empresse de prendre en bouche, les suçant vigoureusement comme si m'a vie en dépend. Je pousse en elle de plus en plus rapidement et brutalement, pendant qu'elle crie mon nom.

« C'est tellement bon. Continue, ne t'arrêtes pas ! Oh mon dieu, Edward ! » Hurle t'elle à tout bout de champs. Je geins quand elle renverse sa tête en arrière, faisant cascader ses longs cheveux roux sur ses épaules. Elle ferme les yeux, se concentrant sur son plaisir.

Quand je pince son clitoris entre mon index et mon pouce, elle jouit presque instantanément, à la suite je me déverse dans le préservatif en soupirant lourdement de soulagement. Je m'affale sur elle. Nous restons juste là, à récupérer de ce délicieux effort. Sa poitrine se soulève à un ritme prompt. Elle caresse mon dos et je lèche la goute de sueur sur son sein.

Je soupire puis me lève et enfile mon boxer. Elle se lève à son tour et je regarder son corps nu devant moi. Elle a des plus petits seins que Bella.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » Dit-elle naturellement et je hoche la tête, indiquant d'un vague signe de main la porte de salle de bain.

Quand j'entends l'eau couler dans la salle de bain je m'assieds dans mon fauteuil et sort mon portable de ma poche. J'ai un appel en absence de Jasper. Certainement pour me donner le résultat de sa recherche d'emploi. J'appuie sur le bouton vert et attend patiemment qu'il réponde. Après à peine deux tonalités sa voix se fait entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

« Allô ? » Je réponds, un sourire en coin collé aux lèvres.

« Hé, mec. Tu m'as appelé. Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé ? » J'entends des bruits puis il me dit en hésitant.

« Et bien, en faite c'est pour ça que j'appelle… » Pendant un instant, je crois vraiment qu'il va m'annoncer qu'il a été refusé. « J'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles, je commence à sérieusement angoisser. » Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et lui répond.

« T'inquiète, je suis sûr et certain que tu as été accepté. » Je le rassure. Il soupire.

« J'ai besoin de faire la fête. Une bonne, grosse fête avec plein de boisson et de nanas à baiser. » Je ricane.

« Et bien vas-y ce soir ? »

« Viens avec moi ? » Demande-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

« J'ai un rencard. » Dis-je en hésitant. Merde, c'est vraiment tellement mal de lui mentir. Il se moque doucement de moi.

« Toujours la même là ? Celle qui n'ose rien faire. » Je ne ris pas. Je me dit que si il savait, il ne rirait pas non-plus.

« Environs. »

« Non, sérieux Ed. C'est trop bizarre ton plan. Laisse tomber, prends plus tôt une meuf qui baise comme il faut. » Dit-il en ricanant.

« Mouais, je vais y penser. » Je réagis sèchement.

« Ca va pas ? » Demande-t-il étonné. Je souffle et passe une fois de plus une main dans mes cheveux.

« Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie, Jazz. » Il reste silencieux pendant un moment, puis j'enchaîne, me rendant compte que maintenant il n'allait pas me lâcher pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. « Enfin bref, faut que je te laisse. Amuse-toi bien ce soir et t'inquiètes pas pour le boulot. A plus. » Je raccroche précipitamment. A peine quelques secondes plus tard je reçois un texto de sa part. _T'es sûr que tout va bien ?_ Je soupire et éteins mon portable.

Je décide, que je dois vraiment rompre définitivement avec Rosalie. Surtout à cause de ce que je viens de faire.

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est déjà fini.<p>

Prochain sera un POV Bella, hip hip !

A bientôt mes amis - signe de main dramatique -


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, d'accord, j'ai prit quelque peu de retard pour ce chapitre, mais il est aussi plus réussi je trouve. Même si j'ai eu moins de review pour le dernier chapitre, un grand merci à tout ce qui m'ont mit en** Alert/Favoris **!

Ca me fait vraiment plaisir (; Ah oui, je poste aussi un nouveau one-shot, cette fois rien que de l'humour. J'espère que vous aimerez. Le lien sur mon profile !

Alors, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps de votre lecture. On se retrouve en bas.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE IV<p>

POV BELLA

_La langue d'Edward parcourt mon épaule, laissant une trace humide. Je frisonne de plaisir, alors que le bout de ses doigts, caressent mon corps, effleurant ma peau. Je déboutonne sa chemise et passe mes mains sur son large torse, m'extasiant sur les muscles, roulant sous son épiderme. Je dépose un baiser dans son cou puis vais suçoter son lobe d'oreille. Il passe ses mains sous mon débardeur, caresse mes seins de ses longs doigts fins, pinçant délicieusement mes mamelons. J'enlève précipitamment le morceau de tissu qui recouvre ma peau puis vais me caler contre son torse chaud, alors que se mains parcourent mon dos doucement. Je me frotte contre la bosse dans son pantalon et il gémit mon nom dans mon oreille. C'est le plus merveilleux son qu'il puisse exister._

_Il me repousse doucement et remonte ma jupe, en profitant pour cajoler mes fesses, les emprisonnant dans ses grandes mains. Les massant durement._

_« Edward… » Je m'entends gémir alors que j'essaie de me rapprocher de lui. Il me repousse de nouveau en émettant un grognement puis déboutonne son propre jean. Se contentant de descendre sa braguette et de sortir sa queue énorme, rengorgée de sang de son boxer. Je la prends dans ma main et le branle lentement alors qu'il rejette sa tête en arrière, grognant de plaisir. Je lui lance un petit sourire satisfait et il me regarde mécontent que je le lâche brusquement. J'attrape violemment ses cheveux plaque ma bouche contre la sienne. Alors que sa langue s'aventure à venir chercher la mienne, je sens son sexe tendu se presser contre mon intimité trempée. Il guide sa queue vers ma chatte et caresse mes lèvres avec son gland. Je gémis de frustration et il me pénètre violemment. Alors que je manifeste bruyamment mon plaisir la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre à la volée et Jasper apparaît furieux._

Je me relève en sursaut, la main sur le cœur, haletant toujours. Je regarde autour de moi un peu perdu et constate que je suis dans mon lit. Quel cauchemar ! Encore un de ces putains de rêves. Je m lève vacillante et me dirige vers la salle de bain en me frottant les yeux. Tout ces rêves, ces pensées, ces souvenirs doivent cesser. Il aurait pu être mon fils ! C'était l'ami de mon fils. C'est comme si je baisais mon putain de fils ! Merde, Bella ! Je gémis et prends ma brosse à dents. Je me regarde dans le miroir et me demande comment j'avais bien pu atterrir dans ce pétrin. Je lui avais pratiquement sauté dessus. Alors qu'il rendait visite à son père malade... J'examine mes traits, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire ce qu'il c'était passé quelques jours plus tôt. Comment mes désirs avaient su prendre le dessus. Il a vingt-deux ans, bon sang. Ce n'est qu'un gosse. Un gosse mignon à souhait, mais un gosse quand même. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et fait un grimace. Sur ce coup là je me suis bien planté…

« Maman ? » Je sursaute alors que Jasper passe sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Je mets une min sur mon cœur et ferme les yeux le temps de me calmer.

« Tu m'as fait peur, Jasper ! » Il ricane et vient poser un bisou sur ma joue. Je lui souris tendrement.

« Alors, ils t'ont déjà appelé ? » Il fait une moue et secoue sa tête. Je me mords la lèvre inferieure. Je sais qu'il veut vraiment ce travaille. Je reprends mon sourire et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

« Quand-est-ce que tu comptes couper tes cheveux ? Ils sont vraiment beaucoup trop longs. Tu ressemble à un sauvage. » Il ricane et se regarde dans mon miroir puis passe une main dans ses cheveux, le regard fière.

« Les filles aiment bien comme ça. » Je hausse un sourcil et réplique immédiatement.

« Va me chercher un ciseau que je te les coupe. » Il rigole et secoue sa tête puis me réponds.

« Je vais déposer Rose à l'école, puis je vais directement au fitness à Port Angeles. » Je pince dans sa joue.

« C'est bon pour cette fois, jeune homme, mais la prochaine fois tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement, crois-moi. » Alors qu'il se retourne pour sortir de ma salle de bain je constate avec effroi le dessin noir sur son omoplate droit.

« Jasper ! » M'écrie-je en l'attrapant par le bras. « C'est quoi ce… ce truc ! » Rosalie passe en riant dans le couloir et s'écrie.

« Il s'est fait tatoué ! » Jasper se libère de ma prise et crie contre sa sœur.

« Ta gueule toi ! » Je donne une petite claque sur le coté de sa tête.

« Pas d'insultes dans ma maison. Et puis d'abord depuis quand tu t'es fait tatoué. » Je demande incrédule. Il hausse ses épaules un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Un mois peut-être. » J'ouvre de grands yeux et secoue ma tête.

« Tu aurais dû me demander ma permission d'abord. » Il ricane et hausse ses épaules une fois de plus.

« Je suis majeur maman, je fais ce que je veux… » Je secoue vigoureusement ma tête.

« Non, je suis ta mère et tant que tu vie sous mon toit, c'est moi qui décide ce que… tu peux mettre sur ton corps ou pas. » Je passe derrière lui et examine la crois qu'il a fait tatoué sur sa peau. « Et puis tu ne crois même pas en Dieu, pourquoi mettre une crois. » Il se retourne brusquement vers moi et me regarde sombrement.

« C'est pour ne jamais oublier le vide que notre soi-disant père a laissé dans nos vies. » Je me mords la lèvre inferieure à ses paroles et détourne mon regard. Je n'aime pas penser à James, à ce qu'il nous a fait. A ce que j'ai dû faire à cause de lui, pour mes bébés.

Jasper se rend compte de mon malaise et passe ses bras autour de moi.

« Je suis désolé maman, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. » Je ne réponds pas et il y ajoute. « Je t'aime. » Je relève mon visage et caresse sa joue en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Vous allez être en retard… » Dis-je puis me retourne et remonte mes cheveux en une queue de cheval. Il reste là pendant un instant les bras ballant puis se retourne et se dirige vers le couloir pour rejoindre Rosie en bas.

Toutes les nuits je m'endors en passant à James, à ce qu'il nous a fait. Je ne peux même pas regretter de l'avoir connu, parce que sans lui je n'aurais jamais eu Jasper et Rosalie et je ne peux m'imaginer une vie sans eux. La seule chose que je regrette réellement soit qu'il ai laissé un goût si amer à ses enfants…

Je me glisse sous la douche et l'eau chaude m'apaise, brouillant toutes les pensées qui se sont immiscés dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi sous l'eau à me détendre. Ce n'est que quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit que je rouvre les yeux. Je m'enveloppe rapidement dans un essuie et descend les escaliers, laissant des flaques d'eau sur le parquet. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en voyant la personne derrière ma porte.

« Edward ? » Son regard descend immédiatement vers mon corps à moitié nu et je me sens rougir sous son regard insistant. J'agrippe le nœud de ma serviette, comme si elle pouvait tomber à tout moment. Il ouvre la bouche puis la referme et je le vois déglutir difficilement. Je fais un pas de coté pour qu'il puisse entrer. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Je demande alors qu'il ne dit toujours rien. Je referme la porte derrière lui.

« Je… Jasper n'est pas là ? » Il passe une main dans ses magnifiques cheveux et me regarde avec un petit sourire hésitant.

« Non, il est sorti, tu pourrais le trouver à la salle de sport. » Je lui explique, puis me rends compte qu'il n'est que huit heures trente. « Vous aviez rendez-vous ici ? » M'enquis-je en haussant un sourcil. Il rougit et baisse son regard.

« J'ai des affaires ici que je dois venir récupérer. » Je le regarde surpris puis hoche la tête.

« Oh, et bien, tu sais où est sa chambre… » Sans attendre sa réponse je me retourne et remonte en haut. J'entends ses pas derrière moi et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je me rends compte à quel point mon essuie est court. Je rougis de gène mais ne dit rien et alors que je veux me faufiler dans ma salle de bain je l'entends me héler.

« Euh, Bella… » Je me retourne et il me regarde mal à l'aise puis passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. « Pour la semaine passé… Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé de t'avoir sauté dessus… » Je baisse mon regard. Merde, il regrette… « Mais si c'était à recommencer je le ferais. » Je le regarde ahuri, me demandant si je ne venais pas d'inventer ces paroles. Il continue interdit. « C'était pas vraiment classe de ma part de vous prendre dans un ascenseur. » Il se rapproche dangereusement de moi et place sa main à coté de ma tête contre le mur. « Mais j'ai aimé être en vous. » Je déglutis difficilement et le regarde la bouche légèrement ouverte, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. « Depuis, la semaine dernière je ne fais que penser à ça. La seule pensé de ma bouche contre votre peau mon rend fou. » Je respire lourdement et sens ma chatte devenir humide. J'arrive tout de même à couiné une lamentable excuse.

« Ce ne serait pas raisonnable, Edward. Tu… Pourrais… » Ses lèvres se rapproche de ma bouche et je sens son souffle contre ma peau. Je ferme les yeux. « Tu es tellement jeune… » Il hume l'odeur de mon cou et je sens sa langue lécher une goute d'eau sur mon épaule. Je gémis et passe mes bras autour de sa nuque, agrippant ses cheveux.

« Vous êtes tellement désirable. » Il embrasse la peau de mon cou. Je secoue ma tête, usant mes dernières résistances.

« Tu es l'ami de Jasper. » Il relève sa tête et d'un mouvement habile arrache l'essuie qui cache ma nudité.

« Vous avez raison, nous ne devons pas faire ça… » Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et me presse contre le mur. Je sens sa virilité contre mon ventre puis ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« On devrait arrêter. » Je souffle en déboutonnant sa chemise, qui d'un coup d'épaule tombe parterre. Je caresse son torse musclé, le dévorant des yeux. Il attrape mon menton de ses longs doigts et m'oblige à le regarder, puis m'embrasse. Commençant doucement puis y mettant de plus en plus de passion. Je gémis alors que sa langue vient trouver la mienne. Sa main passe vers le bas de mon dos puis descend vers mes fesses. Les prenant en coupe, il me soulève et j'enroule automatiquement mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Alors qu'il m'embrasse fiévreusement, il se dirige vers ma chambre, me déposant doucement sur mon lit. Je le regarde, alors qu'il ouvre sa ceinture et ouvre le bouton de mon jean, sans me lâcher du regard. Il enlève son pantalon et son boxer d'un même mouvement. Je gémis en voyant que sa queue est fièrement dressée.

Il vient s'allonger sur moi puis caresse mes seins avec application.

« Merde, vous êtes tellement bonne. » Sa voix rauque me rend folle. « J'adore vos gros seins. » Dit-il cette fois en gémissant. La cyprine coule le long de mes cuisses. J'attrape sa queue de ma main droite et je l'entends grogner quand je le pousse pour me placer sur lui. Je m'assois à califourchon sur lui alors qu'il me lance un regard emplit de désir. Je place mes mains sur sa poitrine musclée et large. Je me penche et l'embrasse dans le cou. Suçotant et mordilla délicieusement sa peau. Bien vie, je me retrouve entre ses jambes, sa queue dans ma bouche entrain de le pomper avec force. Un grondement sauvage s'échappe de ma gorge et il attrape mes longs cheveux entre ses mains et m'indique un rythme soutenu.

« Merde, Bella. » Je sens sa verge frémir et tressauter dans ma bouche. Je le sors et lèche d'abord son gland, puis descend vers ses testicules, les prenant en bouche. Les léchant avec délice, les taquinant, tout en branlant sa queue tendue. Quand je le reprends de nouveau dans ma bouche, il éjacule presque immédiatement, grognant mon nom et tirant sur mes cheveux. J'avale tout se qu'il me donne, puis me lèche les lèvres avec gourmandise.

Je le regarde, ainsi allonger sur mon lit, les yeux clos, la bouche mi-ouverte et son torse imberbe se soulevant rapidement. Les mèches de cheveux retombant sauvagement sur son front. _Il est tellement beau._ Je me recouche sur lui en souriant et lèche la sueur sur sa mâchoire. Ses lèvres forment maintenant aussi un petit sourire et je sens ses mains parcourir mon dos, m'électrisant à chaque touché. Je dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ouvre les yeux et c'est à ce moment que je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter autant de bonheur. Il caresse longuement mes fesse, sa langue dans ma bouche, pendant que je joue avec les cheveux dans sa nuque.

Il me renverse brusquement, s'allongeant doucement sur moi. Je sens sa queue toujours tendu contre mon ventre et je glousse d'impatience. Il me sourit lui aussi et je vois ses yeux pétiller d'une lueur qui a tendance à me rendre heureuse moi-aussi. Je caresse la fossette dans sa joue, effleurant légèrement sa barbe du matin. Je parcours son dos musclé à souhait, sentant ses muscles rouler sur mon dos. Il se relève légèrement, puis se penche hors du lit pour prendre une capote dans son pantalon. Il l'enfile rapidement puis s'enfonce en moi, les yeux fermé en grognant. Je gémis.

« Edward… » Il halète puis arrête tout mouvement, certainement pour me laisser s'adapter à sa taille.

« Merde, Bella, vous êtes si serrée. » Le fait qu'il me vouvoie m'excite encore plus. Il commence un lent va et vient. Alors qu'il est haletant dans mon oreille, je m'agrippe à ses cheveux. Il repli mes jambes sur ma poitrine, venant de plus en plus vite en moi. Je m'accroche aux barreaux de mon lit, comme s'ils étaient une bouée de sauvetage. Je crie son nom. Je tremble de tous mes membres et je sais que j'enfonce mes ongles dans la peau de son dos. Il ne s'en plaint pas, se contentant de buter dans mon ventre et de pincer mes tétons.

Je m'accroche à son cou et renverse ma tête en arrière, quand je me ressers autour de lui en plusieurs spasmes, hurlant mon plaisir. Il me suit de près, se déversant en moi en plusieurs giclés.

Il se laisse lourdement tomber sur et je gémis quand je sens son corps chaud contre le mien. Il se roule sur le coter, puis me rapproche de lui, me collant contre son torse, un bras sur mes hanches. Il caresse mes cheveux, tout en embrassent ma joue.

« Est-ce que Jasper parle de son père parfois ? » Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai demandé. Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête. Il reste d'abord perplexe, puis me réponds hésitant.

« Pas vraiment, je sais qu'il le déteste, mais il n'aime pas en parler. Il ne parle jamais de ce qu'il s'est passé. » Je le regarde surprise. Il ne sait donc pas ce que James a fait ?

« Il ne t'ai jamais dit ce qu'il lui a fait ? » Je demande incrédule. Edward fronce ses sourcils et secoue la tête.

« Je lui ai déjà demandé, mais il a toujours esquivé et puis je sais que ça le met mal à l'aise que je lui demande, alors, j'ai juste arrêté. » Nous restons silencieux pendant un instant. Puis il m'oblige à relever le visage en mettant un doigt sous mon menton. « Racontez-moi. » J'enfonce mon nez dans son torse et inspire son odeur.

« J'avais seize ans. Je sortais avec James, le père de Jazz et Rose… J'étais naïve et il savait l'utiliser à son avantage. » Je prends une pause et il me resserre contre son cœur. Je caresse ses biceps. « On a couché ensemble, le soir du bal de promo. Je suis tombé enceinte et pour faire court, tout le monde m'a rejeté. Mon père, mes amies et puis James aussi. Il ne voulait pas être associé à toute cette merde, comme il disait si bien. Et puis voilà, je me suis retrouvé seule, à la rue et sans un sous. C'est Alice, ma meilleure amie qui m'a aidé à ce moment là. Elle m'a hébergé quelques semaines, puis je suis allée à une auberge pour ados enceintes. Ils m'ont trouvé un travaille alors que j'allais en même temps en cours. Je me suis défoncé pour terminer mon année et avoir mon diplôme. J'ai eu une bourse. Puis soudainement, James est revenu. » Je l'entends gronder contre ma tempe. « D'abord il venait voir Jasper de temps en temps… Et puis je commençais vraiment à penser qu'il tenait à lui et puis il l'emmenait parfois l'après-midi. Il dormait à la maison, soit disant pour se rapprocher de son fils. » Je me mords la lèvre. Jasper avait trois ans à ce moment là. Tout allait bien pendant un instant. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Il était plus présent, certes, mais jamais je ne me suis rendu compte, qu'en faite, il… » Ma voix se brise, mais je continu. « Qu'il n'était là que parce que c'était plus facile pour claquer tout mon fric. Et puis un soir, alors qu'il était parti avec Jazz depuis quelques temps, il est revenu. Il était complètement bourré. Il faisait froid ce jour là et il avait les lèvres toutes bleues. Et puis il était plein de rouge à lèvre et ça ne m'aurait pas étonné qu'il l'est emmené à un bar de striptease ou un truc dans le genre. J'avais eu tellement peur quand je l'avais vu ainsi. Je l'ai mit au lit, puis je suis retourné vers James qui était juste là, sans aucune gêne, affalé dans mon canapé. Je voulais le virer. Je lui disais de prendre ses affaires et de juste partir. Il n'a pas aimé. Il était vraiment violent ce soir là et il m'a obligé à faire des trucs… » Je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue. Son corps tendu tremble contre le mien et je n'ose pas le regarder. « Puis le matin, il n'était plus là. Il est parti et n'est jamais revenu. Je n'ai jamais non-plus essayé de le retrouver. » Je renifle pitoyablement et il caresse mon bras avec douceur.

« Et puis ? » Je sais qu'il est curieux de la suite. Qu'il veut savoir.

« Je suis tombé enceinte, une deuxième fois. De Rosie… » Il dépose un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne.

« Je suis désolé. » Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'énerve qu'il le dise. Comme si je lui racontais ça, juste pour avoir sa pitié. J'ai juste envi de balancer mon poing dans sa figure. Je souffle et me lève, rapidement. Enfilant mes sous-vêtements. Il se redresse et me regarde perplexe. « J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » Je secoue la tête et sors quelques vêtements de l'armoire.

« Laisse tomber, Edward. Je dois aller travailler. » Il enfile son boxer et se lève à se tour, se plaçant derrière moi, enroulant ses bras autour de mes hanches.

« Parle-moi, Bella. » Je réponds froidement, le repoussant pour mettre mon cache-cœur.

« On se tutoie maintenant ? » Il me regarde cette fois vraiment perdu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? La tantôt tout allait bien, et puis là, maintenant… » Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et il me regarde à travers du miroir. « Merde, dit-moi ce qu'il se passe. » Je lui souris et boutonne mon pantalon.

« C'est rien, rassure-toi. » J'enfile mon blazer et descend, mes chaussures à la main. « Je te dépose quelque part ? » Il fini de boutonner sa chemise et secoue vaguement sa tête.

« Je… Non, je suis venu en voiture. » Il hésite et se frotte la nuque en regardant par la fenêtre. « Ecoute, euh… Je suis vraiment désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plus. » Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je m'approche de lui et dépose un baiser sur sa joue, puis lui fait un clin d'œil.

« Ferme la porte derrière toi. »

* * *

><p>Alors, alors ? Je suis vraiment curieuse de ce que vous en pensez, donc laissez moi un petit <strong>review<strong> (;

Ciao, Bitches.

A la prochaine (;


	5. Chapter 5

J'ai du retard, je sais, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est seulement parce que j'ai deux autres projets (;

Bon je ne vous retarde pas. Juste encore un grand merci à ce qui laisse des** reviews** et qui me mettent en **favoris/alerte **!

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD<strong>

Là, c'est clair que je ne l'avais pas vu venir. D'abord elle se confit et me dit des trucs plus que personnel, puis après, s'enfouit à toute vitesse. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il c'est passé, ce que j'ai fait. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et souffle. Et qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je me retourne avec effroi quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Jasper entre et me regarde surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Demande-t-il étonné. Je reste la bouche ouverte, cherchons désespérément une excuse.

« Je suis amoureux de ta mère ! » _Merde, pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?_ Il me regarde bouche bée pendant un instant, puis éclate de rire.

« Ouais, je sais. Depuis qu'on a genre cinq ans. Non, sérieusement pourquoi t'es là ? » Dit-il en reprenant son sérieux, déposant son sac de sport parterre. Je rougis et détourne le regard. C'est vrai que ça n'a jamais vraiment été un secret que j'étais fou amoureux de sa mère depuis que je l'avais vu pour la première fois. Ca m'étonnerais qu'il rit encore, s'il s'avait que je venais de coucher avec elle… Pour la deuxième fois déjà.

« Je… Euh… » Je déglutis. Et là, je dis quoi ? « Je passais juste dans le coin… Par hasard. » Dis-je en rougissant. Je n'aime pas lui mentir. C'est mon meilleur pote. Nous montons dans sa chambre.

« Ah. » Dit-il simplement, s'affalant sur son lit. Je vais m'assoir sur son canapé. Il lance un regard vers le panier de linge salle derrière la porte, puis souffle d'exaspération.

« Putain, elle a toujours pas lavé le linge. »

« Sérieux, Jazz. Tu comptes vraiment rester habiter chez ta mère pendant longtemps ? » Dis-je en souriant, le ton moquer. Je sais que Jasper adore Bella. Et je ne le vois vraiment pas partir d'ici de si tôt. Il me regarde comme si je venais de dire quelque chose de complètement fou.

« Bien sûr que oui. Personne ne sait mieux s'occuper de moi que ma maman. Et puis j'ai rien à payer en habitant ici. » Je lève mes yeux au ciel.

« T'as vingt-et-un ans. Il serait peut-être temps de te trouver un appart', non ? » Il hausse les épaules et sort son portable de sa poche. Je sais que je l'agace, et il sait que je le sais. Il répond à quelque texto puis se retourne vers moi alors que j'allume son ordi.

« A moi que je vienne vivre chez toi. » Je hausse un sourcil puis secoue ma tête.

« Ca va pas ? Et que tu me ramène tes meufs tout les soirs pour me réveiller au milieu de la nuit ? Non merci. » Il roule des yeux puis rigole.

« Pas tous les soirs, parfois je vais aussi chez eux. » Ricane-t-il. Nous restons silencieux pendant un moment, alors que je me connecte sur facebook.

« J'ai couché avec Alice… » Je me retourne vers Jasper et le regarde étonné. Il rougit puis continue en baissant les yeux. « Alice, comme genre l'amie de ma mère. »

« Hein ? » M'enquis-je incrédule. « Alice, comme dans genre ma tante Alice ? » Il hoche la tête. Je le regarde bouche bée, puis secoue ma tête de droite à gauche, dubitatif.

« Elle a genre trente ans ? » Il hausse ses épaules.

« Le meilleur coup de ma vie… » Il se mord la lèvre, comme Rosalie et Bella le font tout le temps. « Tu c'est… Avec elle, c'est différent qu'avec les autres. » Il a l'air d'hésiter, cherchant ses mots. « Je crois que, peut-être, je suis entrain de tomber amoureux d'elle… » Je hausse de nouveau un sourcil. La dernière fois qu'il était tombé amoureux, ça avait terminé en catastrophe. Je me souviens de cette période sombre, où mon ami avait le cœur brisé. C'est à cause de cette salope de Maria qu'il avait commencé à collectionner les filles. Tout avait bien commencé. Il avait seize et il était fou amoureux d'elle. Et puis il s'était rendu compte qu'elle se foutait de lui. C'était vraiment triste.

« La sœur de mon père ? Tu te fous de moi là ? » Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Rien que le fait que Jasper couche avec une femme de plus de trente ans me fait tout bizarre, mais alors qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle, c'était complètement irréel. « D'abord tu l'as vu quand ? » M'enquis-je, plus curieux que désapprobateur.

« Et bien, elle était venu passer le weekend ici. Et comme elle était venu en train et que ma mère devait travailler, je suis allé là déposer chez elle et elle m'a invité à venir boire quelque chose, alors quand on est monté, j'ai… » Je le coupe, la mine dégouté.

« Pas besoin de détails merci. » Rien que parce qu'il s'est tapé ma tante, j'ai envie de lui dire. Pas pour lui faire de mal, mais parce que je n'ai pas envi de lui mentir. Mais je ne le fais pas, parce que je sais qu'il m'en voudrait à mort. Il ricane un peu gêné. « Depuis quand tu la vois ? » Il hausse les épaules.

« Un mois… » Je hausse un sourcil, puis lui demande, un peu vexé.

« Pourquoi tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? » Il se mord la lèvre puis lève son regard vers moi.

« J'appréhendais ta réaction. Après tout, c'est ta tante et elle est plus âgée et tout. » Je souris, même si j'en ai pas dû tout envi. C'est le moment où je dois lui avouer à mon tour que j'ai couché avec sa mère, alors que je suis avec sa sœur ? Je ne crois pas non. Est-ce que ça fait de moi le pire meilleur ami qu'il n'y a jamais exister ? Sans aucun doute.

« T'inquiète, c'est cool. » Dis-je simplement. Après tout, qu'est-ce que je peux y ajouter après ce que je lui ai fait.

« Au début, c'était juste du sexe, tu vois… Mais maintenant… Je ne sais pas, j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est plus assez. » Je comprends plus qu'il ne peut le croire.

« Dis le lui ? » Il secoue sa tête.

« J'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air jeune et naïf. Je ne sais même pas si elle voit quelqu'un d'autre à part moi. » Je souris, moquer.

« En même temps, toi non plus tu ne te gêne pas pour coucher avec d'autres filles tout les soirs. » Il rougit, puis m'avoue à mi-voix.

« Enfaite, ça fait plusieurs semaines que je n'ai plus couché qu'avec elle. »

« Oh. » Je dois avouer que ça m'étonne. Il doit vraiment être accro à elle. Je prend mon portable et envoie un texto à Rosalie : _On doit parler_. « Et ta mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire quand elle saura que tu couches avec sa meilleure amie ? » Il hoche la tête.

« C'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait plus coucher avec moi, après la première fois. Mais elle n'aura qu'à si faire. Après tout, elle doit être contente que je sois heureux. » Je me demande ce qu'il ferait à ma place.

« En faite, euh… Ta mère, elle voit quelqu'un ? » Il ouvre de grands yeux puis fronce son nez.

« Bien sûr que non. Beurk, ce serait vraiment dégoutant. » Je ricane, pas vraiment amusé.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Il me regarde comme si je venais de demander quelque chose de fou.

« Parce que c'est ma mère ? » Je ris, honnêtement cette fois. Mon portable se met à vibrer et je devine que Rosalie m'a répondu. _Je suis pas en ville ce weekend. La semaine prochaine._ Est-ce qu'elle essaie simplement de repousser le moment ? Ca fait une semaine qu'elle me sort des excuses bidon pour ne pas me voir.

« Tant mieux, parce que je compte toujours me marier avec elle. » Dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie, même si au fond, ce n'est pas vraiment une blague. Il me regarde pendant un instant, la bouche entrouverte, se demandant certainement s'il doit prendre mes propos sérieusement, puis hausse ses épaules d'un air indifférent.

« Je vais la voir ce soir… » Il se perd dans ses pensées. « Je vais probablement rester dormir chez elle. Enfin, si tout va bien… » Je hoche la tête, même si je sais que ça n'y fait rien. Puis c'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte que Bella sera seul ce soir et que c'est peut-être mon unique chance de mettre les choses à plat. Je souris vaguement, mais il ne le remarque pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » M'enquis-je. Il lâche son portable sans me répondre puis se lève pour prendre sa guitare. Je hausse un sourcil, un peu étonné de ses actes. Ca fait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'a plus joué. Je ne savais même pas qu'il l'avait encore.

Il la règle brièvement puis se met à jouer. Avant en aimait faire ça. On faisait des covers de chansons connu. Lui à la guitare et moi au piano. Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi on a arrêté. Je reconnais la mélodie d'une chanson des Kings of Leon. A cet instant je pourrais presque avoir l'impression que tout va bien et que je vais finir par me sortir de ce pétrin. Je peux vraiment presque m'imaginer comment ce serait. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-.-

POV BELLA

Je détache mes cheveux en soupirant d'un air las alors que Jacob s'assied à la hauteur de mes jambes. Il ne dit rien, mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est bien comme ça… Il me masse les pieds et moi je reste là, à le regarder faire, un verre de vin à la main.

« Tu m'as l'air fatigué. » Dit-il en me regardant gentiment. Je ne réponds pas, sachant que nous ne souhaitons pas la même chose.

« Comment vont Leah et le bébé ? » M'enquis-je en prenant une gorgée du liquide rouge. Il hausse les épaules.

« Ils se portent bien. Mais c'est dur. Leah… Elle me donne l'impression que… Je ne sais pas. Avant on ce truc. On s'éclatait, tu sais. Et puis maintenant, depuis qu'elle est enceinte, c'est comme s'il ne me voyait que comme le père de son futur bébé. Et puis ça commence à devenir dur tout ça. De la voir si belle et épanoui et de ne pas pouvoir la toucher. Je commence vraiment à devenir fou. » Je ricane. Il à complètement l'air frustré.

« T'inquiète Jake, ça va rentrer dans l'ordre. Elle est enceinte de huit mois et demi… C'est normal que ne pense pas qu'à baiser comme un lapin. » Il sourit à ma métaphore. Je gémis alors qu'il touche un point sensible.

« Je sais bien, mais c'est que j'ai tellement envie de sexe. Je te jure, parfois j'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau seize ans. Un rien m'excite. Non, rigole pas, c'est sérieux. Comme par exemple la semaine dernière, elle était entrain de me chauffer et puis là, elle s'endort sec. Franchement, qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé faire, j'étais entrain de bander comme un fou. » Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Je secoue ma tête, amusée. Ses doigts remontent vers ma cheville et il continue de me masser en racontant.

« Jake, tu crois vraiment que juste parce que vous ne faites plus l'amour, elle ne t'aime plus ? » M'enquis-je. Il fronce son nez.

« C'est juste que Leah était toujours sexe, et puis là maintenant, ça fait vraiment un grand changement. J'ai pas l'habitude c'est tout. Avant on le faisait au moins deux fois par jour. » Je hausse mes sourcils, impressionnée.

« Sérieusement ? Deux fois ? » Il ricane puis confirme.

« Parfois plus. » Je siffle entre mes dents.

« Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes vraiment des lapins. » Nous rigolons ensemble. Il me fait un clin d'œil.

« C'est juste que je suis en bonne forme. » Dit-il sur le ton de la rigolade. Alors que je m'apprête à lancer une réplique sarcastique, quelqu'un sonne à la porte.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » Demande Jacob. Je hausse mes épaules puis secoue ma tête.

« Pas du tout. Peut-être que Jasper à oublié quelque chose. » Dis-je en me penchant pour déposer mon verre sur la table. Je me lève en soupirant pour aller ouvrir.

« Edward ? » Je rougis quand je le vois devant ma porte un bouquet dans la main. Il passe sa main libre dans ses cheveux en soufflant nerveusement.

« Salut, Bella… Euh, j'ai apprit que t'étais seule ce soir, alors je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour… » Je le regarde ahurie pendant un instant, puis secoue ma tête et l'interrompt promptement.

« Je ne suis pas seule, en faite … » Je murmure plus que gêné. Je sens mon visage prendre un teint rouge vif. Il me regarde comme s'il ne comprend pas.

« Mais pourtant, Jasper m'a dit que… »

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui prend autant de temps ? » Jacob arrive derrière moi et regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Edward écarquille ses yeux, puis fait une grimace.

« Je suis désolée, je ne s'avais pas que tu avais un mec. » Il crache les mots, comme si rien que l'idée est répugnante.

« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de parler comme ça, gamin ? » Demande Jacob en haussant le ton.

« Non, Jake, reste en dehors de ça, s'il te plaît, il… Je te rejoins tout de suite. » Dis-je fermement. Il soupire, puis se dirige vers le salon en haussant ses épaules et en lançant un dernier regard noir vers Edward. Je sors, refermant la porte d'entrée derrière moi.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » Dis-je calmement en posant une main sur mon front.

« Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que je crois ? Que tu baise avec moi, puis avec l'autre moche là ? Que tu te fous de ma gueule ? Bah non, Bella, pourquoi je penserais ça, c'est pas comme si c'était le cas. » Une veine palpite dans son cou et son visage devient rouge alors qu'il parle de plus en plus fort.

« Hé, attend, ce n'est pas comme si on était ensemble. C'est toi qui es venu me chercher, Edward. Et puis c'est pas comme si toi, tu ne couchais avec personne, hein. » Je réplique. Il ouvre la bouche, cherchant visiblement quoi dire.

« Bah, ouais, et bien comme un con, j'ai voulu renoncer à tout ça. Les plans baises, les filles. Pour toi… » Je réponds du tac-au-tac.

« Je ne t'ai rien de demandé. » Cette fois il a plus l'air peiné. Il fronce ses sourcils et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il a vraiment l'air mignon comme ça.

« Ecoute, Edward… » Je m'appuie contre la porte, cherchant soigneusement mes mots. « Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais j'ai vingt ans de plus que toi et tu es le meilleur ami de mon fils. Tu pourrais être mon fils. Ce n'ai pas… Saint. C'est impossible, tu t'imagines ? Ce que les gens diraient. » Il me regarde dubitatif, puis secoue sa tête et fait un pas vers moi.

« Déjà, il ya quinze ans d'écart et non vingt. Et puis tu sais quoi… Qu'ils ailent se faire foutre. » Il me rapproche de lui, encerclant ma taille de ses bras et avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, recouvre mes lèvres des siennes. Il m'entraîne dans un baiser doux et langoureux. Nous nous détachant après un long moment pour reprendre notre respiration et il colle son front contre le mien, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai envi d'être avec toi… Et même si je sais bien que ça n'aura rien de facile, je suis prêt à essayer… Parce que je sais que tu vaux le coup. » Ses paroles me font fondre. Dans ses bras je me sens belle et il me donne l'impression d'être importante, et pas seulement pour préparer le diner ou ranger la maison. Je hoche ma tête de haut en bas avant qu'il n'entame un nouveau baiser. Peut-être qu'après tout, il a raison …

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est tout pour le moment (;<p>

Laissez-moi un **review** pour me donner votre avis !

_A plus !_


	6. Chapter 6

**POV BELLA**

Je caresse légèrement son dos musclé avec la paume de ma main. Il grogne, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il est tellement beau. Son visage paisible, ses traits radoucis par son sommeil profond. Pas très étonnant qu'il soit épuisé. Après la nuit qu'on venait de passer… Mais pour une raison quelconque je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Peut-être parce qu'à chaque fois que mes paupières se ferment cage thoracique se comprime et que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va me sortir par la gorge.

Je ne sais pas d'où me viennent ces soudaines crises d'angoisse. Peut-être que c'était lié au fait que justement, je m'apprêtais à m'endormir à coté du putain de meilleur ami de mon fils et que nous étions tout deux nus.

Pas que je regrette. Enfin, pas _vraiment_… Mais j'aurais tout de même préféré que la situation soit différente. Qu'il soit plus âgés aussi peut-être. Il n'avait cessé de me répéter qu'il me trouve belle et que l'âge n'a pas d'importance. Mais la vérité c'est que ça a de l'importance. Parce que si nous prenions le risque que ça deviennent sérieux, personne ne comprendrait. J'avais une fille à peine huit ans plus jeune que lui. Ils auraient pu être frères et sœurs, pas qu'Edward devienne son beau-père.

Il se retourne dans son sommeil et passe un bras sur ma taille, me collant contre son torse chaud et ferme.

« Arrête de réfléchir et dort. » Grommèle-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux, enfouissant son magnifique visage dans mes cheveux. Je dépose un bisou sur sa poitrine et ferme les yeux. Il gémit puis soupire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? » Demande-t-il, la voix encore complètement endormit.

« Rien, rendors-toi. » Il ouvre les yeux et me regarde l'air épuisé.

« Arrête de te tracasser. » Dit-il doucement. Il referme les yeux puis caresse le bas de mon dos de sa main gauche. J'acquis rapidement, dans l'espoir qu'il se rendorme. Il pince dans mes fesses puis grogne. « Même dans mon sommeil je ne pense qu'à te faire l'amour. » Dit-il, es mots étouffés contre ma chevelure. Je souris, je mentirais si je disais que je ne suis pas flattée.

« Pitié, ma chatte est encore en feu de la dernière fois. » Dis-je en gloussant, ne voulant pas réellement qu'il ne me prenne pas brutalement. Il rigole doucement, un peu groggy.

« Ca ne me donne qu'envie de te prendre encore plus fort. » Souffle-t-il en passant sa main entre mes cuisses, venant palper ma chatte déjà humide. « Hm, en plus tu es toute prête petite coquine. » Sa voix devient rauque et je pousse un petit crie quand il me retourne comme une crêpe, me retrouvant à plat ventre sur le matelas. Je regarde sur le coté, alors qu'il se redresse pour venir s'allonger sur mon dos, frottant sa queue tendu contre mes fesses.

Il dépose des baisers sur mon épaule, alors que je le sens devenir de plus en plus dur. Il pousse en moi en grognant mon nom. Je glousse de contentement puis tends les fesses vers lui pour lui faciliter la tâche. Alors qu'il coulisse de plus en plus vite en moi. Nous haletons tout les deux et je son sa poitrine cogner contre mon dos alors qu'il va de plus en plus rapidement.

« Putain, Bella. » Grogne-t-il dans mon oreille en suçant la peau de mon cou. Je ne fais même pas de remarques, à propos qu'elle deviendra mauve s'il continue comme ça. Ivre de plaisir je ne prends pas longtemps à jouir puissamment, alors qu'il me suit quelques poussés plus tard. Ses bras tremblants lâchent et il s'affale à coté de moi sur le lit.

« Merde, tu es le meilleur coup. De ma vie. » Soupire-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je pose ma tête sur son torse et caresse son bras, alors que nos jambes s'emmêlent. J'aime ce sentiment. D'être connecté à quelqu'un. « Tu est tellement belle. » Il caresse mes seins et je ne relève pas. Ca ne servirait pas à grand-chose.

Je ferme les yeux et inspire l'odeur de son épiderme. Il sent vraiment bon. Masculin. Nos corps en sueur se collent l'un à l'autre. Nous nous imbriquons parfaitement et je sas que ça le rend fière. Il dégage mon visage d'une mèche de cheveux puis me sourit, faisant une moue totalement craquante. Je me sens bête, naïve et jeune à penser qu'il est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment très beau et j'adore ça. Il me serre contre lui. Mes paupières deviennent de plus en plus lourdes alors que je me concentre sur son doigt traçant des sillons sur ma peau.

« Dors ma belle. » Chuchote-t-il presque imperceptiblement.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD<strong>

« Maman ? » Je gémis en entendant quelqu'un crié lointainement. « Maman ! » Putain, mais qu'il ferme sa gueule. Je me retourne en me recouvrant de la couverture. Des pas se rapprochent bruyamment, alors que je tente de me rendormir.

Ce n'est que quand la personne à coté de moi sursaute rapidement en tirant les draps. Le froid m'assaille et brusquement mon cerveau se mit en marche. Je bondis rapidement du lit alors que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Bella sort du lit et s'enveloppe dans son peignoir.

« Deux secondes. » Répond-t-elle la voix étouffé. Nous échangeons un regard anxieux alors que j'enfile mon boxer avec hâte.

Elle m'aide à ramasser mes affaires éparpillés un peu partout. Elle me les lance puis fait signe vers on armoire. J'ouvre la bouche pour protester. Elle est sérieuse là ? Elle me fait de gros yeux puis me pousse vers les portes de son dressing. Je me laisse faire un peu irrité. Pourquoi ne pas simplement le dire à Jasper ? Après tout il pourrait comprendre. Peut-être.

« Maman. » Presse-t-une voix derrière la porte de sa chambre. Je me retourne rapidement puis l'attire vers moi pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes furtivement. Elle feignait un petit sourire avant de poser sa main dans mon cou tendrement. Elle fait quelques pas en arrière avant de refermer son dressing. Je l'entends se diriger vers la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jasper ? » Je perçois une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix.

« Tu dormais encore ? » Elle évite sa question en faisant come si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Je croyais que tu ne revenais qu'en début d'après-midi. » Jasper répond, légèrement surpris.

« Et bien il est une heure. » Informe-t-il. Je jure doucement. On a dormit tellement longtemps ? J'enfile mon pantalon en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je grimace quand la boucle de ma ceinture se cogne contre une étagère. Heureusement ils n'ont pas l'air de le remarquer.

« Oh, j'ai dû boire un peu trop hier avec Jacob. » Elle soupire, puis lui demande. « Comment était ta soirée ? » Je retiens mon souffle quand je remarque que je n'ai pas pris mon t-shirt. Peut-être que je l'ai laissé en bas, peut-être que Jasper peut le voir à cet instant.

« C'était bien. » Répond-il en marmonnant. Ils restent silencieux pendant un instant et je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire. Pendant un instant, l'idée d'ouvrir un petit peu les portes du dressing me traverse, mais je me rends compte à quel point ce serait risqué et stupide.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? » Même d'ici je peux sentir que Jasper hésite.

« Où est Rose ? » Demande-t-il finalement. Bella répond l'air détaché, comme si on ne venait pas de s'envoyer en l'air toute la nuit.

« Elle est chez une amie, ils sont allez à une fête hier soir. » Jasper réplique, visiblement mécontent.

« Comment tu peux être sur que c'est chez une amie. Elle peut très bien aller faire je ne sais quoi… » Belle rit doucement. Ce son me fait chaud au cœur. C'est tellement joyeux. Comment si tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Arrête de faire ton grand frère protecteur. » quand Jasper répond je peux clairement entendre la méchanceté dans sa voix.

« Nous ne voulons pas que l'histoire se reproduise n'est-ce pas. » Sa réplique sanglante à l'effet d'une bombe. Je retiens ma respiration. Je viens de rêver ou Jasper à vraiment dit ce que je pense.

« Jasper ! » Il soupire.

« Je suis désolé. »Dit-il d'une petite voix minable. La peine dans la voix de Bella est immense. J'ai mal pour elle. Ca ne doit pas être agréable à entendre.

« Je t'interdis de parler ainsi. Vous êtes la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé et je ne voudrais rien changé, tu m'entends ? » Il doit hocher la tête, parce que je n'entends que ma propre respiration, qui m'a l'air tellement bruyant.

« Je vais à Seattle. J'ai quelques trucs à régler. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ? » Demande-t-il doucement, comme s'il doit faire plus attention à ce qu'il dit maintenant.

« Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Tu reviens quand ? » Demande-t-elle tout de même inquiète. Je ne comprends pas qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas. Ce serait pourtant normal après ce qu'il a dit.

« Je ne crois pas que je revienne avant demain. » Dit-il d'une voix lasse. Je sais qu'il doit probablement se frotter la nuque.

« Tu vas dormir où. » Il ricane.

« J'ai vingt-et-un ans, maman. Je ne suis plus obligé de tout te dire. » Bella répond sévèrement, un point d'amusement dans la voix.

« Tant que tu vis sous mon toit, tu me diras tout jeune homme. » J'entends un bruit de baiser puis la voix de Jasper retentit alors que ses pas s'éloignent.

« On en reparle demain. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » Pendant un instant, je commence à croire qu'elle m'a oublié dans cette putain d'armoire. J'écoute attentivement, scrutant le moindre son. Je sursaute quand quelqu'un ouvre la penderie. Bella se tient là, debout, les épaules évasés.

J'ai envie de me la prendre dans mes bras. De la réconforter. De déposer un baiser sur son front et de lui dire que tout va bien se passer. Qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter parce que je suis là. Que je la protège et que contre mon torse, elle ne peut que sourire.

J'ai envie de caresser sa joue et de lui dire de ne pas être triste. J'en ai tellement envie que je sens les bout de mes doigts picoter. L'air me manque, comme si j'étais en train de m'étouffer lentement. C'est à ce moment là que la réalité me frappe – enfin. Ca arrive comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Me coupant le souffle et me faisant monter les larmes yeux.

Je couche avec la mère de Jasper. Mon meilleur ami, bon sang. Si lui me faisait ça, ce fils de pute serait mort et enterré. Jamais il ne pourrait me le pardonner. Jamais il ne pourrait comprendre. Il ne pourrait ne serait-ce qu'essayer de comprendre.

Alors au lieu de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser, j'enfile simplement ma chemise. Fermant les boutons les mains tremblantes, sentant le regard de Bella peser sur moi.

Elle me regarde avec incompréhension. C'est normal qu'elle ne comprenne pas. Je crois… Je souffle, la respiration tremblante. C'est comme si des mains invisibles m'étranglaient. Je déglutis plusieurs fois, tentant d'apaiser ma gorge douloureusement sèche. Je serre les poings, puis sans un regard de plus je passe par devant Bella. Marchant vers la porte, le regard fixe.

« Edward… » Je l'entends gémir. Je trésaille à l'entente de la douleur dans sa voix. L'incompréhension et la frustration. Je m'arrête durant une microseconde. Envisagent de juste me retourner et de la prendre brutalement en tentant d'oublier se qui vient de se passer.

Mais je n'en fais rien. Je continue, essayant désespérément de ne pas sombrer.

Je passe en mode automatique.

J'entre dans ma voiture.

Je roule jusqu'à chez moi.

Je sonne à la porte de ma voisine.

C'est une bonne amie. On s'envoi en l'air parfois.

Elle ouvre la porte et me regarde surprise.

« Edward ? »

Elle doit voir que j'ai mal.

Tout le monde doit le voir d'ailleurs.

Comment ne pas voir le trou béant dans ma poitrine.

Comment ne pas voir que je saigne.

Que j'ai affreusement mal.

Elle soupire en me regardant tristement, puis fait un pas de coté pour que je puisse entrer.

Je sais ce qu'il va se passer si j'entre. On va s'embrasser, je vais lui arracher ses vêtements. Elle ne dira probablement rien. Juste me regardant avec ce sourire amusé et excité qu'elle a toujours quand on baise. Je vais rapidement enfiler un préservatif et je vais la baiser comme un dingue. Défonçant sa chatte avec rage.

Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est que je vais soupirer le nom de Bella en me déversant en longues giclées dans le bout de latex.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

C'est mieux ainsi. Ca l'est pour lui, pour moi et tout se qui nous entour.

Après tout, comme nous en sortirions-nous ? En fuyant au Mexique ? Laissant tout derrière nous ? C'est totalement absurde. Je ne pourrais pas faire ça à mes enfants. Ma petite Rosalie encore si jeune. Elle a définitivement encore besoin de moi.

Alors, je me dis que, c'est vraiment mieux. Lui, loin de moi.

Lui est son torse musclé. Son dos magnifique. Ses cheveux en batailles. Ses yeux verts pétillant.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dans ma vie. Je me le répète sans saisse, inlassablement. Passant les mots en boucle dans ma tête, comme si à la fin, je finirais par y croire.

Je me le répète, alors que je prends ma douche. Je sanglote en sentant encore ses doigts sur ma peau. Caressant mes seins, mes cuisses.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'est mal. Je sais que c'est mal. C'est ma horriblement mal. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir ce que je ressens. Même si je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens.

Ma tête me crie de rester loin de lui, alors que mon cœur ne veut que le retrouver.

Je dois le faire pour mes enfants. Pour Jasper. Quelle mère je ferais si je couchais avec le meilleur ami de fils. Un homme de quinze ans de moins que moi. Lors ce que je termine de m'apprêter, j'entends Rosalie monter les escaliers et aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je soupire en passant une main dans mes cheveux. J'ouvre doucement sa porte.

« Rosie ? » J'entre dans la pièce. Elle est couchée sur son lit, sa portable glué aux doigts. « Ca ne va pas ma chérie ? » Elle relève la tête et me sourit. Elle est jolie. Je m'assieds à coté d'elle, caressant ses cheveux. « Comment était la fête ? »

« C'était vraiment géniale. Il y avait de la bonne musique et les gens était super sympa. » Me raconte-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Et les garçons ? » Dis-je en la taquinant. Rosalie rougit légèrement, mais répond avec assurance.

« Pas mal, oui. » Je rigole. J'espère bien qu'elle plaisante tout de même.

« Ca te dis d'aller faire les magasins ? » Elle me regarde surprise, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que je lui propose ça.

« Et bien oui, bien sûr. » Elle se lève, un sourire heureux collé aux lèvres. J'aime la voir ainsi. Epanouit et magnifique.

Je besoin de ça. Un moment de détende. Juste ma fille et moi.

* * *

><p>N'oubliez pas de me donnez votre avi (;<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà efnin un nouveau chapitre. Ca fait longtemps je sais, mais avec les examens, je ne m'y retrouvais plus.

Merci à tous ce qui m'ont ajouté en favoris/alertes et qui me laisse des reviews à chaque chapitre.

Un gros bisous à tous et un joyeux Noël.

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD<strong>

Je laisse mon corps adopter le ritme, me déhanchant contre le cul d'une fille aux cheveux noirs. Elle se retourne surprise. Certainement avec l'intention de me repousser. Mais quand elle me voit elle me lance un sourire sexy et frotte ses fesses contre ma verge, passant son bras derrière mon cou. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches, la pressant contre moi. Son corps se moule parfaitement contre le mien et mes doigts descendent vers l'ourlet de sa robe, caressant la peau dénudé. Elle se retourne, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Edward. » Je crie à son oreille. « Ne l'oublie pas, tu en auras besoin pour crier mon nom toute la nuit. » Je lui fais un clin d'œil et elle glousse. Elle caresse mes épaules, puis mon torse, descendant dangereusement vers ma ceinture.

Mes mains s'aventurent vers ses fesses, les malaxant sans gêne. Je fais un sourire en coin. Elle suçote la peau de mon cou et je sais que demain j'aurais une marque rouge. Ses lèvres remontent jusqu'aux miennes. Nous nous embrassant avec passion et désir.

« Et si on s'éclipsait ? » Demande-t-elle avec un sourire coquin. Je ricane et hochant la tête. Elle me prend la main et me guide vers les toilettes. Nous entrons chez les hommes, nous enfermant dans une cabine. Je referme la cuvette et m'assieds dessus puis l'attire sur me genoux. Elle glousse et bien vite sa langue retrouve la mienne. J'ouvre la tirette de sa robe et la vire rapidement. Elle se retrouve en sous-vêtements devant moi. Je la regarde, haletant. De gros seins, un piercing au nombril, son ventre plat et bronzé. Tout comme j'aime. Je grogne en prenant ses seins dans mes mains.

« Ca t'excite ? » Susurre-t-elle à mon oreille. Je confirme en grognant, palpant ses seins.

J'ouvre ma ceinture et le bouton de mon pantalon. Je nous lève, la plaquant contre la porte. Elle enroule rapidement ses jambes autour de mes hanches.

Sans plus de préparation, je m'enfonce d'un coup puissant dans sa chatte. J'étouffe ses gémissements d'une main, l'autre collé à ses fesses. Je me laisse aller. Les parois de la cabine tremblent sous mes assauts.

Et comme d'habitude, juste avant de me déverser en elle, je suis pris d'angoisse. Une angoisse, qui entour ma gorge de ses mains et qui serre jusqu'à ce que je suffoque. Je me retire et referme mon pantalon. Elle me regarde sans comprendre, puis cherche sa robe du regard.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » La tête commence à me tourner et je sens ma respiration devenir lourde et ce n'est certainement pas d'excitation. Je place ma main sur mon cœur et m'appuie contre la porte. Une putain de semaine que ça dur.

Elle enfile sa robe et se rapproche, l'inquiétude se lit maintenant clairement dans sur son visage. Je la repousse et sort rapidement des toilettes, me pressant vers les sorties. Je cours vers le trottoir et dégobille tout ce que j'ai dans mon estomac.

Je m'essuie la bouche d'un revers de main quand une voix m'appelle. Quand je me retourne je fais face à Jasper.

« T'es encore malade ? » Demande-t-il en m'attrapant par le bras.

« Non. » Je n'arrive pas à lui expliquer que c'est seulement parce que je me dégoute d'être moi.

« Arrête Edward, ça fait une semaine que t'es comme ça. Faudrait peut-être aller voir un médecin. » Je secoue ma tête, mais ça me donne la nausée. Il me soutient et nous marchons vers sa voiture.

« C'est bon, c'est psychologique. » Dis-je. Je passe une main sur mon ventre en grognant. « Je suis désolé ? » Il ne répond pas, alors je m'explique. « D'avoir gâché ta soirée. On devait fêter ton nouveau boulot. » Il reste regarder devant lui, mais sourit.

« On aura encore des années pour fêter mon travaille. Explique-moi. » Je souffle, mais il ne se décourage pas. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Edward. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, J'espérais que tu m'en parlerais par toi-même, mais apparemment tu en as décidé autrement, alors maintenant je te le demande, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Un coin de mes lèvres se lèvent.

« Tu parles comme une gonzesse. » Je me moque gentiment, mais il ne sourit pas.

« Arrête tes conneries, ça a duré assez longtemps comme ça. » Je ne peux en aucun cas lui dire que je suis tombé amoureux de sa mère… Parce que oui, c'est ce qui c'est passé. Je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de Bella.

Ce qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver est arrivé. Je ne pouvais pas, on ne pouvait faire ça. A Jazz, à Rose aussi. Elle aurait des problèmes.

C'est probablement pour ça que je sors tous les soirs, que je couche avec tout le monde. Pendant trois jours ça marchait. Je croyais vraiment que je commençais à l'oublier. Jusqu'à ce qu'au troisième jour, j'ai une crise d'angoisse en baisant une fille d'un bar chez elle. Le sentiment que j'avais ressentis n'était comparable à rien. En aucun cas j'avais ressenti quelque chose comme ça auparavant.

Rien que la pensée de jouir en quelqu'un d'autre que Bella faisait tressauter mon estomac dans mon ventre.

Je ne pouvais absolument pas dire ça à mon meilleur ami.

« Jazz, s'il te plaît, laisse tomber. » Il serre sa mâchoire et pendant un instant j'espère qu'il passe vraiment à autre chose. Mais c'était mal connaître Jasper.

« Non, je ne vais pas laisser tomber. » Je soupire d'exaspération. « Arrête Edward, si tu étais à ma place tu aurais fais tout à fait la même chose. » Sa voix remplit de reproche me fait mal. Je sais qu'il a raison.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien à dire. » Il déverrouille sa voiture puis ouvre sa portière. J'entre dans l'habitacle et frotte mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. » Je secoue ma tête.

« Crois-moi. Si je pouvais je te le dirais. » Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

« Putain, on est meilleur pote depuis qu'on a genre cinq ans, alors fait pas chier. » Dit-il en devenant rouge. Je sais qu'il perd patience.

« Tu crois que ça me plaît ? » M'écrie-je soudainement. Il ouvre de grands yeux.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Si ça te fait chier t'as qu'à me le dire et en reparle plus. » Je ne réponds pas et il démarre en soupirant. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu ne veux que m'aider, mais… C'est juste impossible, personne ne peux m'aider. » Il roule des yeux.

« C'est tout toi, ça. Faire le torturé alors que je suis certain que ce n'est même pas si grave. » Je secoue ma tête.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre Jasper et c'est normal, putain. » Je grogne.

La vérité, c'est que je suis trop lâche pour te le dire. Et je m'en voudrais éternellement pour ce que j'ai fait.

« Ouais, et bien ce que je vois, c'est que tu ne me fais pas assez confiance. Pourquoi tu… » Il s'arrête brusquement, puis reprend lentement, détachant chaque mot. « Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » Parce que tu me démonterais mon pote.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, je te l'aurais dit si je le pouvais. » Il secoue sa tête.

« Ouais, et bien ça vaut rien. » Il tourne et nous commençons à monter la rue pour aller chez lui. Je panique.

« Je croyais qu'on allait chez moi ? » Je demande en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Non. » Bon, il est fâché.

« Mais il y quelqu'un chez toi ? » Il renifle, puis acquise. « Sérieux, je préfèrerais qu'on aille chez moi. »

Il se tourne vers moi après avoir garé sa voiture dans l'allée.

« Et bien si tu veux, tu peux y aller. » Il le fait exprès, il sait que je ne peux pas conduire dans cet état. Il attend quelques secondes en me scrutant, puis descend de la voiture en soupirant.

Je descends aussi et le suis jusque à la porte en silence. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'imaginer ce que ce serait de simplement lui dire. De lui dire pour Rose et pour sa mère… Peut-être qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas trop. Enfin, évidemment il m'en voudrait au début, mais après m'avoir cassé la gueule et y avoir réfléchit calmement… Peut-être qu'il me pardonnerait après tout. Il est mon meilleur ami, bon sang.

Nous entrons dans la maison et nous dirigent automatiquement vers la cuisine. Il verse du lait dans un verre, puis sans rien dire, le dépose devant moi, avant d'aller chercher un sac de chips dans l'armoire.

En regardant le verre, je réalise, que si je dois le dire à quelqu'un, c'est bien Jasper. Il a le droit de savoir.

« Jazz… » Il se retourne vers moi, le visage neutre. J'ouvre la bouche pour continuer, mais Rosalie choisit ce moment là pour entrer dans la pièce. Elle ne porte qu'un vieux t-shirt et un short minuscule. Elle se frotte les yeux puis baille.

« Rose, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ? » Demande Jasper, légèrement agacé. Elle répond d'une voix ensommeillé, mais tout de même acerbe.

« Je fais ce que je veux. » Jasper soupire puis en se frottant la nuque annonce.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » Sans un regard de plus il sort. Rose le regarde partir, puis se dirige vers moi, avant de prendre le verre déposé devant moi et en boire quelques gorgées.

« Ca fait longtemps. » Je hausse un sourcil.

« C'est toi qui m'évite, tu te souviens ? » Elle ne répond pas, mais se retourne.

C'est bizarre, il y a encore quelques semaines, mon corps aurait réagit à la vue de ses fesses moulées dans se short et ses seins clairement dessinées dans son t-shirt blanc, légèrement transparent. Mais là, je ne vois qu'une fille, qui clairement est trop jeune pour un si beau corps.

« Ouais… A propos de ça… » Elle vient s'assoir en face de moi à la table de cuisine et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je pense que c'est maintenant que je devrais mettre les choses à plat. « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. » Je reste bouche bée pendant un instant. Ce n'est pas vraiment que je sois jaloux… Mais, oui, cette situation est bizarre.

« Tu veux dire… Un garçon ? » Elle roule des yeux. Bon, c'est évident que ce n'était pas la meilleure réplique possible.

« Edward, tu étais vraiment distant avec moi et puis il était là et… Enfin bref… Je suis sûr que tu t'en remettras. » Je hausse mes sourcils, pris de court. Elle tapote le dos de ma main, une mine désolée sur le visage. Pourquoi elle a l'air désolé ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit désolée pour moi ! « Et puis si tu ne t'en remets pas, n'oublie pas que chaque jour est un jour nouveau. » Dit-elle en souriant. Elle se lève et s'étire, les poings levés vers le ciel, laissant apparaître la peau de son ventre. Son ventre définitivement moins attirant que celui de Bella. Elle sort à son tour de la cuisine, éteignant la lumière derrière elle, me laissant pour seul éclairage, la lumière de la stéréo, déposé sur le comptoir.

Je me lève en soupirant, dépose le verre vide dans l'évier, puis monte, faisant le moins de bruit possible. En passant devant la porte de Bella, je m'arrête. J'hésite, si je me fais prendre maintenant, je suis mort. L'eau coule encore abandonnément et je suis sûre que Rose est dans son lit. Quand quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière sous sa porte disparaît, je pose ma main sur la poignée.

En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible j'ouvre la porte. Je reste là, pendant un instant, dans le pénombre, tentant de distingué quelques chose dans la chambre. J'avance et mes chaussure font grincer le planché. Je sers les dents mais continue jusqu'au lit.

Je m'assois sur la place vide, me donnant un moment pour m'habituer au noir. Elle dort paisiblement, ses traits totalement détendues. Je passe une main sur sa joue, caressant sa douce peau. Je soupire.

« Tu es belle. » Je murmure doucement, puis me penche en avant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres closent. « Tu es magnifique. » J'y ajoute en souriant.

« Je t'aime. » Soupire-t-elle. Je sursaute. Est-elle réveillée ? Ses yeux restent fermée, mais elle se rapproche de moi et agrippe ma chemise. « Edward. » Dit-elle à nouveau.

« Je suis là. » Je souffle contre ses cheveux en passant mon bras autour de sa taille. Elle gémit et ses mains se dirigent sous mon t-shirt.

Je ricane et la repousse doucement. Mais elle n'est pas de cet avis et faufile ses doigts sous ma chemise, caressant mes abdos. Elle gémit, puis sourit, apparemment toujours endormit.

Puis sans que je m'y attende, ses mains passent dans mon pantalon.

J'halète, alors qu'elle commence à me branler doucement. Je la laisse faire, même si je sais que c'est mal. J'ai l'impression d'abuser d'elle, un peu.

Soudainement, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne cloche pas. Ce n'est qu'en y réfléchissant à deux fois que je remarque que l'eau c'est arrêté de coulé. J'ouvre de grands yeux.

J'attrape l'épaule de Bella et la secoue nerveusement.

« Bella, réveille-toi. » Je murmure paniqué. Elle gémit, puis ouvre difficilement les yeux.

« Edward ? » Demande-t-elle incrédule.

« Sors ta main de mon pantalon ! » Je m'empresse de dire. Elle a l'air de ne pas comprendre, mais dégage tout de même sa main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » S'enquis-t-elle.

« Edward ? » M'appelle la voix de Jasper dans le couloir. Je me lève d'un bond puis agrippe mes cheveux.

_Putain de merde ! _

Bella se redresse et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Jasper m'appelle encore une fois.

Sans rien dire je sors de la chambre et ferme la porte derrière moi.

« Ouais. » Je dis d'un air détaché, espérant ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons, mais il fronce ses sourcils et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas ? » Demande-t-il suspicieux.

« Y avait des… Je croyais qu'elle pleurait alors j'ai toqué. » Il reste me regarder, attendant la suite. « Elle m'a demandé si tu allais bien. » Il ne bronche pas, alors je me dirige vers sa chambre, le cœur toujours battant.

Il me suit sans un mot. Une fois dans la chambre je m'affale sur son lit, alors qu'il va allumer son ordi.

« Alors, avec tante Alice ? » Je demande, prenant conscience à quel point c'est bizarre.

Il rougit et détourne se tête.

« Je ne sais pas. On a décidé qu'on allait y aller doucement… » Il semble hésiter à me dire quelque chose. Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde bien en face. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle est amoureuse de moi. » Je reste sans mots.

« Ben, félicitation mec. » Dis-je hésitant. Il hoche la tête.

« Tu sais, je crois que nous serions déjà plus loin dans notre relation, si on pouvais se présenter à nos familles. Enfin, que ma mère... » Il ne termine pas sa phrase, mais je sais ce qu'il veut dire.

« Dit le maintenant. » Dis-je doucement. Il me regarde sans comprendre. S'il y a un moment pour que Bella comprenne cela, c'est bien maintenant. « Tu devrais le lui dire sans attendre. »

Il fronce d'abord ses sourcils puis hoche lentement la tête.

« Ouais, t'as raison. Je vais le lui dire. Maintenant. » Il se lève, l'air résolu et sort de la chambre.

Ce n'est que quand la porte se referme derrière lui, que je me dit, que peut-être, que Bella choisira ce moment pour tout lui révéler à son tour.

* * *

><p>Bonnes vacances et à bientôt !<p> 


End file.
